Luphine and Skye
by Luphine Howler
Summary: My Fanfiction on Amorous, I hope you like it. Rated M For Swearing and Sexual themes. a Wolf and a Cosplaying Fox meet in a club called Amorous, and start hanging out. What happens with them? Read and find out.
1. Before the events

**Now I have to say that this Fanfic is a Continuation/Before the Events - type of story, and I liked Amorous a lot I even play it nowadays to explore and recap the events. But Without further ado, I present the story. Hope you enjoy**

 **Luphine and Skye Chapter One - Before the beginning (POV Luphine)**

My name is Luphine, Luphine Howler. I am 19 years old. I'm a gamer, and I watch some anime. I'm a Green and Black Wolf, and I don't mind the somewhat rare color of my fur. My step parents said that: Everything is possible in life by hard work or fate. I don't know which one is it, but if I have to guess I'll say fate...  
Fate, like my whole life...

Oh right about fate and my life. I have to tell, i'm adopted. I... Never knew my real parents, my adoptive parents told me... that... my mom... died in labor... *Sniff* and my dad... well... he... couldn't handle the sadness... of her passing. *Sob* I feel really sorry for that I couldn't meet them in person, they liked eachother a lot, from what I heard. We could've had a good life.  
But then again I would've never met my stepbrother: Coby.

Coby is... well... an interesting personality. He's an avian. He is gay, but hey I don't mind. As long as he keeps his Dick in his pants away from me.

Coby: Screw you Luphes!

Me: Shut up Cobe, I'm doing a monologue For Fuck's Sake!

Sorry 'bout that, he is normally a nice guy. We helped each other in school. Because we were bullied, really badly. Coby because the other Assholes found out about his Homosexuality, and me because I defended him and Beat up some of the bullies and also for that they found out I was adopted. If it wasn't for our Brotherhood we probably wouldn't be here. The emotional pain was too much for anyone to handle, but the thing keeping us on going was... _Us._

When Coby and I finished school and finally took a rest from those Idiots, we started to enjoy ourselves and took some small jobs, we said that maybe some day we will go to college. but not in the near future. Without me Coby could've had a more worse school experience and vice versa, but I don't thank myself. Our parents were concerned about us in the hard times and we were about them. The teachers didn't care that much and in fact one of them asked me: How do you live with that Faggot stepbrother of yours?

I replied: I do great with him, cos' he has a good heart unlike you! And also he's no stepbrother to me, I only have full brotherhood. The teacher decided to give me detention, for standing up to my brother. Well I told the principal, told him what had happened and what he had said. The principal told me that I did good, standing up to him. And even though my reply to the teacher wasn't nice to say, it didn't break any rules so that detention was wrongly caused. The teacher ended up getting fired, because the school rules were to be nice to anybody, even if they are different in some way.

I moved out from my parents and got a job in an Apple Store, the pay was allright even though I didn't and don't like Apple products, I stayed there. My life was good, I had my own House, Bought a Car: A 2001 BMW E46 M3 GTR, I like it a lot, cause I enjoyed NFS MW with Coby in High school. I paid for a Vinyl that is a replica of the vinyl in game. It cost me a lot, but... I really like it.

By now you might be wondering: If i live away from my parents and Coby, How come he talked just a moment ago? Well... I will tell you

 **(6 Months Ago In the winter)  
** 17:08 Luphine's house

*Knock Knock*

Me: Coming! Just wait a sec.

I opened the door, and did not belive who that was.

Coby: Ayyyy Bro Good to see ya!

Me: 'Sup Cobes, how are you doing?

Coby: I told you to stop calling me that, and not so good

Me: C'moon bro, A dear child has many names. Just like mom used to say. And what do you mean, _not so good_?

Coby: *sigh* Lost my apartment and job.

Me: What? Why?

Coby: The boss did not like the idea of a homosexual receptionist at a mall, and I couldn't pay rent because of that. So you don't mind a little bird buggin' around your house and your love life?

Me: Nah, Except the love part, That I mind. So no tricks.

Coby: Dammit, well thanks Bro, you really know how to cheer me. Do you have a separate bed?

Me: Noooo... Wait... Oh Shit. You didn't need any of your tricks for that one.

Coby: *Chuckles* Haha, Luphes it looks like you're gonna have to let me Sleep next you.

Me: Not unless I sleep on the couch...

Coby: Oh right almost forgot. he said cutting me off

Me: ...but I trust you so you won't try to rape me.

Coby: Thanks a lot bro, I Don't know how to thank you enough.

Me: The time will come some time, it could be fate.

Coby: Yeah, Nice ride by the way.

Me: Thanks, does it seem familiar?

Coby: How could I forget Columbine's M3 GTR.

Me: Columbine?

Coby: You don't remember our NFS MW Character's name?

Me: Oh right. forgot about our naming scene.

Coby: Haha, hey bro I gotta ask. Do you have anything to eat here?

Me: Yeah check the fridge, there are some leftovers.

We ate, then we watched TV, I had to catch up on some shows.  
the Clock was 22:15 and I had work tomorrow so I started to go to sleep.  
It took 10 minutes for Coby to come to sleep. I stayed up so I could be sure about him.

He fell asleep and shorty after did I.

*The next morning at 8:11*

I woke up and a familiar blue avian slept next to me, Cuddling to my arm. I tried to yank it away and I was successful. He didn't wake up, I decided to make some breakfast for us. Some Bacon and Eggs will do fine, when he'll eat, it will be warm and I'm long gone. It's likely that my car will wake him up, because of it's loud exhaust. I drank some coffee and thought some things in my mind.

 ***Luphine's mind***

*Sigh* I never could've imagined for him to show up on a random January evening, nor any other time. What is it with this world and Homosexuals, I mean some people are starting to understand and accept them. I don't get it, why are people after someone because of their personal things.

Wasn't that law just established that an employer can't fire a employee because of their Religion or Sexuality? If I talked about this to him, maybe he could go to the court. He could demand the company to pay him damages for his unemployment...

I stopped my thinking realizing that I had drunk my coffee, I got dressed in the normal shirt that they give you in these stores. I got in my car, and started it up. The engine roared, and the satisfying feeling kicked in. I put the gear to first and hit the gas. I was quickly on my way to work. In that screaming beast, I enjoyed myself while the neighbors probably didn't. There was this corner where I would, in the winters kick the gas to make the car slide. And I did, good slide.

There was this house and every single time I drove past that house, this old guy runs out of the house and starts yelling. I never bothered to stop and listen what he has to say.

I finally got to the store and the clock was 9:19. I was early to work, but it would only increase my chances to keep my job if a layoff happens. I really didn't like the job, but it was the best i could do with my education and the job situation at that time. *Groan* Argh, I couldn't believe myself, working to some company I didn't like. It's not only the workplace, but the customers. They would come to complain, and demand to see the manager over some simple stuff.

 ***Time skip* 16:15**

I had got of work 5 minutes ago, it was a bad day in work, there were a lot of idiotic people, with a lot small problems. Well at least I got some time to do something, I called my bro.

*Beep Beep*

*Beep- Click*

Coby: This is Coby here who dis?

Me: It's Luphine, how are ya?

Coby: Oh! Sorry bro! didn't see your name, I'm doing great. Why did ya call?

Me: I'm about to head to the store, what do you wanna to eat?

Coby: How 'bout some Steak? I haven't gotten any meat for some time. *snore* Get it? Meat?

Me: *Sarcasm* Hahaha, very funny, So steak? I'm okay with that.

Coby: 'Kay do you mind if I bring some "Friends" home?

Me: Do you mean...?

Coby: Yeah, I kinda do. I met this guy and... Yeah.

Me: I have to buy a new bed...

Coby: So it's okay with you?

Me: Yeah, just... don't mess the bed too much.

Coby: No promises. Bye. *Click*

Me: Cob- Dammit, *sigh* well I hope they will clean their mess, if they make any.

And that's how I got him to stay in my house to Fuck his Friends, live, and hunt for a job. Well to be honest, he did buy me another Queen-sized Bed, for the one he's using. I'll have to give him that.

5 months after these events in I got laid off, out of my work.

While Coby, went to do some training to become a lifeguard. I'm a bit jelaous about him, he can work at the Beach, To be a hero and check out some guys.

I'm really starting to lose hope, I have hunted for a job for about 3 Weeks now, but nothing is happening, nothin' comin' up. I've had some odd jobs, but I cannot afford anything with their pay. I hope that i'll find a job. Soon.

 **I hope you enjoyed this so far, I'm planning to do the next 3 chapters like the game, but with some minor tweaks and my character's thoughts.** **And if you guessed, yes. The name of my OC is a Play on the word Lupine, which means wolf. Why is he named this way? Cause I liked the name and I have never been good with names. So thank you a lot, time for me to leave** **continue writing.**


	2. The Club

**Thank you for waiting, here is chapter 2. I'm trying something new on this chapter: The text in _italics like this_ is the mind of the character in that situation.**

 **I've** **been busy with my personal things, so stories might get a little delayed... But without further ado, the story. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Luphine and Skye Chapter 2 - The Club**

*Beep beep*

*Beep beep*

 ***Luphine's mind***

Neagh... The sweet serenade of the alarm going off, again. Time to get up and face reality. I'm beginning to wonder why I keep settin' it in the first place...

It feels like every morning I sleep past my wake up call a little longer. I guess it's pretty easy when there's nowhere you're expected in an hour.

11 am. At least I can still consider it "breakfast" If I get up now. My motivation seems like it's extra low this week: saturday morning and it feels like the the middle of the week still.

Oh wait, I just remembered! Coby invited his friends over today... Watching them get all touchy-feely gets kinda weird, considering we still share a bedroom. Dammit Coby.

Yeah screw that I'm not going to pretend to sleep while they swap saliva and other liquids. At least he's often at their place most of the time, if I'm quick I can dodge a bullet and sneak out the house before having to say hi.

So far so good, no sound of anyone while I was in the kitchen. I can grab a shower when I get back, Though I still didn't work out where I'm going after the escape plan. I may as decide on that now...

 **My thinking was interrupted by Coby who came into the hallway, in his underwear.**

Coby: Hey there's my ray of sunshine, you're looking chipper this morning!

Luphine: Dammit Coby gimme a heart attack why don't you?! I didn't even know you were home already! Where the HELL are your clothes?! Don't tell me you and your Boyfriend were fucking in my bedroom!

Coby: Hey... That's not very nice, can't a little brother say good morning? Anyway it's OUR bedroom don't forget. Just cause you're there all the time doesn't mean it's yours all day!

Luphine: Yeah, I get that part, but the only time I see you there is when you're getting fucked by some dude you just met. Excuse me for being a bit bitter: especially when I'm trying to sleep and all I can hear is bed squeaks and Bird Squawks. Is he in there now? Spent and sleeping like a kitten I bet. I might need to grab a few things...

Coby: For your information, It's just you and me at home. That's why I'm in underwear! Don't you ever walk around the house naked when you know no one's watching?

Luphine: You do it when I'm around to see Cobes...

Coby: Anyway, yeah... my friend? He isn't in there.

Luphine: When he's getting here then? I just wanna know how long I have the bathroom to myself, before you're being thrown against the glass.

Coby: He isn't coming at all. He dumped me this morning, via text.

Luphine: Woah, that's awful man. What a jerk way to do it!

Coby: I was wondering, can I spend the day with you? To cheer me up I mean.

Luphine: He seemed like a nice guy from when him, sorry Coby. You want to hang out? Let me think for a sec, you caught me right when I was going to do something.

 ***Luphine's mind***

Well... I almost don't have anything else to do, so maybe I should Help him. He seems down, so I probably be a good bro to him... Okay, I'll do something.

Luphine: Hey Cheer up ok? We'll go do something fun together and you can put that douchebag behind you. Well not behind you... but... Well you know what I'm trying to say.

Coby: I knew I could count on you! You're always there for me, we hardly spend time together these days anyways!

Luphine: Well you're hardly home, when you're not working, you're crashing at a friend's place. Probably up to no good as usual.

Coby: If you wanted me more around more, you coulda just told me! Remember when we used to share a Queen-size bed together? You couldn't sleep unless I cuddled up next to you!

Luphine: C'moon that was years ago! Plus it'd be weird now, we aren't kids anymore.

Coby: Doesn't exactly change much to me! Speaking of sharing beds, is there anyone you've been bringing home? are they cute? You certainly seem tired out when I get home! What? I'm just saying!

Luphine: Don't tease. You know I haven't seen anyone that way, since high school. Even then I never really took my relationships seriously.

Coby: You don't have to take them seriously to have fun and enjoy yourself! Not getting frisky is probably why you've been so mopey lately.

Luphine: I'm not mopey!

Coby: Pent up then?

Luphine: It's not that. It's just, not working for a few weeks kinda gets me down is all. I'm gonna have to sell some things soon to afford rent.

Coby: Should have told me you were feeling down! Hey don't you worry about that stuff this week ok? I'll cover the rent this week for spending time with me!

Luphine: The way you say that makes me sound like a jerk who needs to be compensated for spending time with my step-brother. I love you Cobes, it's just seeing you with boyfriends all the time while I can't seem to find anyone for myself gets a little frustrating.

Coby: Hey it's no sweat off my back! You covered my butt plenty of times when you were working. It's a shame you got laid off though. You seemed like you were good at the store!

Luphine: Couldn't really help that they downsized the whole department...

Coby: Yeah, it sucks... But, you don't like me bringing friends around you're home? I'll stop inviting them if it's going to frustrate you...

Luphine: No I love it when you're here. It's just... Well I see you: You're finished school, you're out the house most of the time, working and loving life, exploring your sexuality; and here I am, I'm back at Square one. Ha, I was wondering if I should bathe today, Big Decisions.

Coby: Aww, you're too sweet! You're not that far behind, you just need a kickstart and you're back on track! I can't really help you with the job hunting, but how about you and me goin' to town tonight and check out the clubs? I could use a fresh start myself, especially after this morning.

Luphine: Well I did say I would spend the day with you, what harm could it do? If it gets boring we'll go, to the movies or do something else instead.

Coby: Awesome! You'll have a ton of fun trust me. Anything you wanna do in the meantime? I picked the night time activity, you get the day time!

Luphine: Hmm... Gimme a sec to think of something fun.

I was gonna originally clean the garage and maybe do something else. How 'bout we go for a hike and then play games?

 ***Some time later***

Coby: Hey Luphine, can I use the shower now, or are you gonna make me climb in there with you?

Luphine: It's all yours. By the way, what should I be wearing to this thing anyway? Is there a theme? I don't have to wear THAT do I?

Coby: If you wanna go in your underwear, I'll be your wingman. "Wingman", get it? But really, wear what ever you want! This place has a flexible dress code. Take your time and pick out something nice while I'm in there, 'kay? Hey on a sidenote, can I borrow that towel? I didn't bring mine over.

Luphine: Can't you use another one? There's, like, five of them in there!

Coby: That one's my favorite color. Plus you're practically dry now anyway! I'll let you off the hook this time, better swoon me off my feet when I'm back! I'll leave the bathroom door open just a sliver, just in case you need me.

Luphine: I'm sure I can dress myself... Go get cleaned up, we should get going soon!

Alright, knowing Coby he's gonna be in there for ages. I'll have plenty of time to get ready. Now it's just a matter of figuring out where to start!

I took off my clothes, and Coby just ran out of the bathroom. Both of us were completely naked.

Coby: Hey Luphine, did you move the conditioner? Mine just ran out. Could you sh- Woah!

Luphine: Do you mind?

Coby: Just letting it hang out while you look for an outfit, huh? Well, for reference, if you came up to me like that and asked me out, I'd be all for it!

Luphine: Har har. I know you're not getting used to getting dressed, Cobes, but you tend to need to strip down to put new clothes on! Anyway, perv. bird, I'm sure the club has slightly more restrictions on clothing!

Coby: Yeah... It sucks.

 _The scary thing is, I can't tell if he's joking or not. I guess it would make it easier to tell a few things about someone..._

Luphine: Get back in there and finish up, and stop distracting me!

Coby: Looked like you were admiring yourself in the mirror to me!

Luphine: And where's your towel, Mr Preachy?

Coby: Guess I didn't think of that! Anyway, I still need to rinse... I can go change in the bathroom if you're not comfortable around me...

Luphine: You just caught me at an awkward moment is all. Nothing either of us haven't seen before. I saw a new conditioner bottle under the sink, finish up quick, we shouldn't stand around all night like a pair of nudists... I'll have underwear at least by the time you're back, I promise.

Coby: Sounds fair to me! Just don't take forever, or I get to dress you!

I better decide on an outfit before he gets back. Okay, some boxers... Hmm... These will do great.

A white t-shirt with some designs around, yeah definitely. Jeans, why not. Hey I like this black hoodie, I'll take it. I was done, that didn't take long.

Coby: There, you're looking acceptable for the public eye now!

Luphine: You're not looking bad yourself. Should we go?

Coby: Let's get going!

 ***Luphine's mind***

I decided to let Coby drive since he knew the way. He was such a regular, and had dated one of the bouncers briefly, that we didn't have to worry about waiting in line when we got there. He was taking the joy out of my car, how did I notice? He was speeding so hard.

It was one of those clubs. Once the staff knew you, you were fine, otherwise you had to be very patient to even see the inside. We drove through the illuminated side of town, the sun now well on its way to setting, nightlife bustling all around us from the bars and waterfront restaurants.

Coby kept reassuring me that I'd have a blast, I think he could read my nerves pretty easily. I'd gotten myself into this without thinking it through: what if the club filled with the type of guys Coby liked to date? He's not always the best judge of character, he can be way too nice to everyone and I'm certainly a bit more picky.

I suppose, technically, Coby had his long distance boyfriend to anchor him these days, but he wasn't exactly looking to head home empty-handed. His boyfriend knew what a free spirit he was, and they had some sort of agreement whilst they were apart. Coby always seemed to find someone who'd take advantage of his carefree attitude though. On the flip side, I should probably try to be more adventurous if I didn't want to spend all my time trying to block out the sound of Coby having fun moaning and groaning with his local boyfriends.

Coby: I have been wondering...

Luphine: Yeah?

Coby: Is the reason why you keep this car in the out because of the messy garage? You told me that you were about to clean it.

Luphine: Bro, haven't you ever gone there? It's a complete mess.

Coby: Mess? Is everything there your stuff?

Luphine: Nah, it belongs the guy who lived there before me. It's mostly empty boxes and some random stuff. I've never actually had the time to sort them.

Coby: How long you've had that house?

Luphine: About a year, why?

Coby: You haven't had time to clean the garage?

Luphine: Hey, I was working then! Of course I didn't... Well yeah, now that I'm laid off I could've cleaned it...

Coby: Hmm...

Luphine: Just focus on the road please! Sheesh, that was close!

Coby: Okay, okay you don't have to yell!

Luphine: Sorry for shouting, but you're losing your focus, it's not good at this speed. I'm just trying to keep us both alive in this situation.

Coby: True... I guess you're right bro.

 ***Club Amorous***

We arrived at the club and I saw these guys by some cars, the other was a Supra and the other was a RX-7. They leered at my car and I told Coby to hold the clutch and hit the gas. He did and the roar of the engine turned the stares into a more intimidated look. We got out and one of the guys asked: "Nice car. How much horsepower?"

I looked at him and said: "450 to the wheel. It has the Inline 6 instead of the V8"

He looked at me and said: "Not bad, almost thought that vinyl was for nothin'"

I just shrugged and went to skip the line with Coby, there this bouncer who approached us

Kane: Back of the line kids. If I see another cut in line you'll be kissing the curb.

Coby: Hold up! Dontcha recognize this cutie?

Kane: Ah, Coby! Sorry champ, didn't see you there. You and your friend can come in. But I still need some ID.

We handed our IDs, he looked at them both and just handed them to us.

Coby: Thanks again, big guy! And by the way, he's my Bro!

Luphine: Woah, that was really cool of him to let us in so easy. I knew you were friends with the bouncers, but I didn't realize it was that close.

Coby: I met him through my friend Vergence. It's a long story, but let's just say he has a soft spot for cute guys.

Luphine: A simple "I did him a favor" would have been sufficed. I just appreciate you getting us in, I've never been in a club like this!

 _I wasn't exactly experienced in the club scene at all, honestly, but I didn't want him prodding me about it and psyching myself out._

Coby: Anytime! Hey, I'm gonna go dance for a bit and hopefully catch someone's attention. If you need me, just come find me! Have fun, explore around!

Luphine: Alright Cobes, go have fun! I'll come see you if I get bored. See ya!

Off he goes, already rocking his hips to the music as he disappears around the corner towards the source of the pulse-quickening beat. I didn't want to smother him, or cock-block him if meeting new people was gonna cheer him up... I might as well look around and figure out what I'll do from there.

I looked around and saw all different kinds of animals. I saw some girls, that I recognized from somewhere... but I couldn't think of where. I saw Coby, in the middle of the dance floor, A DJ Above the dance floor and a Bartender. I decided to start off with a drink.

(Bartender)Jax: Welcome to Amorous! Hottest club in town. I'm Jax and I'll be your Beverage Artistan this evening. *Wink* What can I do for you?

Luphine: I'll take a drink.

Jax: What did you have in mind?

Luphine: I'll have a Coke with Ice and no booze, thanks.

Jax: Okay. One Coke, coming up!

He spun the glass around making it flip in the air multiple times, another flip and he filled it with cola, he slid a pad under it quickly and the glass was on top the pad. I was amazed.

Jax: Your drink.

Luphine: Wow! That was quite the show!

Jax: Always happy to serve and appreciative customer! Is there else I can do for you?

Luphine: I'm good. Thanks!

I picked up my drink and wandered away from the bar. And then...

I saw this Yellow Fox, and I thought to myself: There's a brightly colored fox sitting by herself here, she seems bored, her head resting on her palm... Wait, isn't she dressed as a Renamon or is that my mind playing tricks? I don't see anyone else with her, I guess there's no harm in seeing if she wants some company?

I slipped in to the booth tentatively, hoping a happy smile would win me a few points with the bored-looking fox girl.

Luphine: Hey there, sorry to bother you but you looked a little lonely. My name's Luphine, if you wanna talk?

She jolted in her seat as soon as she heard my voice, she was so deep in a daydream I don't think she even noticed me sit down. She quickly corrected her posture to something more ladylike. She's cute, I kinda like her already.

Skye: Oh I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you... I've just been having a quiet night and I was kinda tuning out. Did you say your name was Luphine?

Luphine: Yeah, that's me. I know the feeling, I've been having a bit of a quiet night myself. Let me guess, did you get dragged here by a friend as well?

Skye: That obvious, huh? Yeah, sorta got swept along by people's plans, And it was supposed to be my party too...

Luphine: So, this was your party? At a place you don't even like?

Skye: Yeah... My school friends insisted they treat me and "get me out" by taking me to a club. Don't get any funny ideas, I'm finished with high school and all, they just like to keep in contact every now and then.

Me thinking: Funny _ideas? She's the one about to give me a heart attack... I don't see an X on her hand though._

Luphine: Are they bad friends or something? Or?...

Skye: No, it's not that. They mean well and all, I just don't really have anything in common with them anymore I guess. It's not really my thing to clubbing and get drunk and go hunting for guys and stuff. I was only really friends with them because they were in my classes.

Luphine: You couldn't get out of it? You must have closer friends right?

Skye: I have close friends! ...they just live far away. I talk to them nearly everyday on the internet. One of them did want to come see me for my birthday, but she was busy... We meet up every few months at these conventions I go to... I'm sorry I'm probably creeping you out with my dorky stuff aren't I?

Luphine: You're not a dork! There's nothing wrong in having long-distance friends, it's better than hanging out with people who you don't share anything in common with, right? What do you all do when you go to those conventions anyway?

Skye: Thanks for being understanding. Most people here seem to think I'm weird for all the dorky talk and make an excuse to bail on me. I guess it's just because I'm not really looking to jump on a dick if someone so much as flirts with me... Like I said, kinda not really my crowd... God, I'm sorry... I'm pretty bad at these first impression things aren't I? Kinda more thinking what being here says about me than, like... what I should say to people... Let's start over. My name's Skye by the way!

Luphine: Nice to meet you Skye. Don't worry, I'll resist dragging you off for now. We can both keep guard!

Skye: Hehehe, you're funny Luphine! Thanks again for sitting with me, Who knows how long I'd be sitting around waiting for my friends to finish celebrating on my behalf. I sure can pick 'em can't I? Hey, can I get you a drink or something?

Luphine: Isn't that something I should be asking you? I came over after all. Plus I have to finish this.

Skye: Oh no. Well I'd appreciate it and everything, I'm just not much of a drinker. Plus my friends need someone to drive us home. It's their car but they'll be too drunk to drive. If they aren't going home with someone else of course, which they probably will be.

Luphine: Well, okay. Let's both stay sober then, only seems fair. If your friends bail, we can always grab a drink after to celebrate a little freedom? I'm not much of a drinker either, but I sometimes take something little to celebrate something great.

Skye: I guess that's true... Oh yeah! I'm sorry, I kinda go off on tangents a lot. You asked about the cons I go to, right? First, I guess I wanna ask a test question. Do you know why I'm dressed this way at the moment?

Luphine: Well from the conversation, I assume it's something to do with the cons you go to? Aren't you Renamon, from Digimon?

Skye: That's right! I'm actually a cosplayer, this is one of my outfits that looks like one of my favorite characters! I've always been a big fan of cartoons, comics, video game characters and all sorts of stuff. Dressing up helps me express myself and a lot of my friends say I do it pretty well too! And yes I am Renamon.

Luphine: You look really cute in that outfit! Honestly, you could pass it off as just a normal outfit, although a little colorful, and.. well, high cut.

Skye: Thanks! And in the interest of returning the compliment... You look great in that outfit too.

Me thinking: _Her smile lit up the club. It was a little hard to tell if it was just complimenting the TV show character or her outfit that had done it. I guess they were similar, but the subtle flirtation went over her head a little._

Luphine: How come you're wearing your costume to a club though? I don't think you'd find someone else in here that's doing the same thing.

Skye: I know, it was a suprise party, my actual birthday was last week and I was experimenting with the fur dye to get the patterns right. My mom pretty much opened my door and told me "Your friends are in the driveway waiting to pick you up!". I wasn't going to go out in my normal clothes while my dye was still fresh!

Luphine: You didn't have time to quickly change?

Skye: Well, when I cosplay I dye my fur pretty extensively. I didn't want to go through the trouble of trying to explain it to my friends so I just went like this where I could just pretend I was someone else!

Luphine: I think your friends would have known it's you in an outfit. They did go to your house afterall, right?

Skye: I guess so, huh? Let's just say that it made more sense to go full-hog and wear the outfit to match, rather than just being "Skye, but with yellow fur" or the character on a super casual day... I know it's kinda dumb, but it kinda helps sometimes to be in character, you know? Especially if they're a little cooler or more outgoing. And, hey, it's been a good ice breaker with you so far?

Luphine: If cosplaying makes you feel more comfortable, then I say do it as much as you want. I just hope you don't feel like you need to hide behind a persona for me, you seem like a nice girl when you're being yourself too...

Skye: Thanks Luphine, you've been really sweet to listen to me go on and on about myself. You seem like a great person and I'd love to get to know more about you. But my friends are gonna kill me if we go somewhere else to talk... they'll think I went off to sleep with someone.

Luphine: You want me to leave?

Skye: No no! But it's getting late and I was getting ready to leave before you came over. I can't really leave my friends hanging after sulking all night and I promised to drive them home soon... You helped make the night at least a little bit more fun, Luphine, thank you. Do you have an IM I can message you at?

Luphine: A what?

Skye: Oh, sorry... Hold on, let me give you my mobile number instead. We'll trade instant messages later!

Me thinking: Skye takes the receipt for her drink and quickly scribbles a string of numbers on the back, smiling as she hands it over to me. I guess she beat me to asking her for it, I must've made a pretty good impression...

I looked at Skye who looked forward, with a small amount of anger in her eyes. I looked at the directions where she was looking and saw a few girls with some guys...

Luphine: Skye, are you... Alright?

Skye: Goddammit. They worry about me leaving with some guy and they are leaving with those guys, are you kidding me?

Skye got a message: "Heeey we are leaving and we got a driver, wanna leave?"

Skye: *Sigh* Could you take me home? My friends are taking our car.

Luphine: Uhh... Sure, I'll ask something from my bro first.

I noticed a text sent 4 minutes ago, from Coby: "Hey bro! I met this guy and He's taking me to his place. You got the keys to your car, so leave when you want." is what it read.

Luphine: Yeah it'll be no problem, my bro already left.

Skye: Okay, I'll tell my friends.

Skye turned to her phone and replied to her friend: "Okay leave, I also got a lift."

Skye bounced out of her seat, taking a quick sip from her drink before slipping over to my side of the booth. We both got out the booth, walking past the crowd. She got closer and grabbed my arm, but I didn't mind. I blushed a bit, but it didn't show up. We got outside and walked to my car.

Skye: I think I've seen this car before... Wait, isn't this the car of one of the employees in that electronics store?

Luphine: Yes it was. I worked there, but not anymore.

Skye: Oh that explains it, but what do you mean: "not anymore"?

Luphine: *Sigh* I got laid off, I don't know why, It just happened. But I have gotten over it.

Skye: Poor you... Well I wondered why it got quiet.

Luphine: Hmh? What's that supposed to mean?

Skye: Well since you're the guy who drove to work every weekday... You caused the noise around the neighborhood.

Luphine: Ooooh, I understand and I'm sorry. It's the car, but it's not broken, the exhaust is a high flow aftermarket one and it gets louder than the stock one.

Skye: I understand, but it doesn't change the fact that it's loud.

I started the car and Skye got a bit startled, I chuckled a bit. But quickly she got into the mindset I had when I drove the car. I decided to take the road that goes along the beach, it was for the view. Hey I have a cute girl in the car with me, so why not? It's a good looking view and I like it. I saw her looking at the horizon. The sun was almost under the sea, I could see the Moon to my left. It seemed like Skye was spacing out.

Luphine: Hey Skye?

Skye: Hmm?

Luphine: Liking your view?

Skye: Yeah...

Luphine: Would you like to go do this for a bit longer some time?

Skye: Yeah, I'd love it. Some time, but not now.

Luphine: Try to keep yourself awake, I could carry you inside but I'm tired too. Plus I don't know where you live.

Skye: No problem, I'll stay awake.

I drove by the route that I used to take from work to home. I was waiting for Skye to tell me where the house was. The houses were going by so fast, I thought we would reach my place soon. Until finally we got to a house and Skye said: "That's the one, there I live."

I simply nodded and pulled over to the sidewalk.

Skye: How about we meet up again soon? Somewhere more quiet hopefully! That's if you want to of course... You don't have to call me! We can just talk on Discord or something, sometime?

Luphine: Thanks, Skye, I'll let you know when I'm free.

Skye: Thanks again for chatting, Luphine, I really enjoyed it! The club was making me claustrophobic.

She gave me a quick hug around my shoulders, platonic but grateful, as she walked off out of the car with her head held a little higher and her tail wagging bushily.

I felt good, nothing like this had ever happened. I smiled at her house, looking towards it and decided to head home.

She seems nice, pretty nerdy, which I wasn't expecting from the club, but it makes her even more cute. I'll call her some time.

I got home and went to sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about her...

 **Wow over 5000 words, I... Didn't expect to write this much. Well that's it for this chapter, just keep holding on and I will make the next one. If you've read this so far, I respect you. Have a good day.**


	3. The first Date

**Luphine and Skye Chapter 3 - The first date**

 **Whew, Finally done. I need to rearrange my schedule.**

Ugh... first time I've slept in late for reasons other than being a loafer.

The whole thing still feels kind of surreal. I actually feel good about the whole thing, I don't know why.

The fox girl seemed nice enough, I may as well see how she's doing. I'll call Skye.

*Ring*... *Ring*... *Ring*..

It doesn't seem like she's going to answer.

*Click!*

Skye: Hey this is Skye! Sorry but I'm not here at the moment, leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! ... How do I stop this now, oh here we g-

*BEEP*

Hey it's Luphine, we chatted for a bit at Club Amorous? I was wondering if you wanted to catch up? Give me a call back whenever.

*Boop*

She must be busy, I'll wait until she calls me back, or try calling someone else that might be more free. Calling her back again is gonna come off as desperate.

*Phone rings*

Skye is calling me back already? That was quick! Was she screening her calls?

Luphine: Hey Skye, just miss my call or something?

Skye: Yeah, real sorry about that! I was scrambling for my phone and didn't answer in time. Thanks for calling though!

Luphine: No problem. You were a lot of fun to talk to at amorous, and I wouldn't mind doing it again. Somewhere quieter though, right?

Skye: Hehe, yeah, I'm about as lightweight as they come when it comes to drinking so the club really doesn't have much for me. You were fun to talk to as well, by the way. Did you get up to much after I headed home?

Luphine: Not much, after you left there wasn't really anyone else I was interested in hanging out with. We headed home not long after you did.

Skye: That's cool! It wasn't really my thing, too many people I didn't know and a bit too loud. Present company excluded of course, heh.

Luphine: Yeah, that's actually what I wanted to call you about. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?

Skye: Uhh... Sure, if you want to. Can it be somewhere else though?

Luphine: Well, we could go have lunch together somewhere, go see a movie. How does that sound?

Skye: I was gonna go out tomorrow to buy some materials for a costume I'm making, if you want you can come with me. We can go get some lunch afterwards or something?

Luphine: Sure, what time do you want to meet there?

Skye: It might have to be a bit earlier than lunch, I need to take the bus to get into town.

Luphine: I thought you said you drive your friends home sometimes?

Skye: Yeah I do, but with their car. I got my licence not long ago, but I'm not really in a position to buy a car right now. Everytime I start saving up, I end up Buying another costume!

Luphine: Where would you like to meet up anyway, and what's a good time to be there by?

Skye: Around 11 am, do you know the game store besides the menswear place in the mall? That way if one of us is early we aren't just standing around! I'll be yellow for a few days so you'll be able to spot me pretty easily!

Luphine: Eleven is good, think I'm gonna forget what you look like in under a week?

Skye: I like to change my look fairly regularly. I don't even recognize myself sometimes. Last week I was a mix of pink and orange! You actually caught me at an awkward time, I was in the tub topping the dye job for a gaming meet at the weekend.

Luphine: Did you jump out the bathroom just to answer your phone?

Skye: Maybe. In my defense, I didn't know who was calling. I'm still kinda... drippy... so I should probably go hop back in. Oh god that sounded bad. Ignore what I just said!

 _I could make out her muffled giggling on the other side end of the line._

Luphine: I'll let you go finish washing up then. It doesn't wash out all the dye then?

Skye: Nah, it lasts quite a while until you break it down with the conditioner it comes with. The color won't start to fade till after a couple of weeks. I usually like to mix it up by then anyway. Hey, Luphine, I'm getting really cold, I'll see you tomorrow 'kay?

Luphine: Go get back in the bath!

Skye: Thanks, I'll see ya Luphine!

Luphine: See ya.

*Click*

Well it looks like I have a date down at the mall in town tomorrow. It seems like she's a bit of a gamer, or at least likes some of the popular characters in games. I should ask her about it in the game store. Hmm? Steps?

*Coby enters the bedroom*

Coby: Oh man, I slept in crazy long. Morning~ Did I leave my shorts in here last night?

 _It seems as though he waited until I was off the phone, unusually polite for his antics. He's probably in a good mood for me tagging along with him to the club. Still recovering from his hangover by the sounds of it._

Luphine: I'd be a little concerned if you did, you went with that guy remember? You better have had pants on when you went with him

Coby: Well that's where I woke up, so that checks out. It was a good ride when it lasted, and the trip home wasn't so bad either. Say, who was that you were chatting with? Found a hotty at the bar last night?

Luphine: I met this nice girl who was all by herself over at the booths. I spent some time chatting with her cince her ditched her. A little bit of an oddball, she's into cosplay.

Coby: Cosplay? Is that kind of like my nurse outfit?

Luphine: I think that's more "erotic roleplay" that you're into. I think hers is more of a social thing.

Coby: Interesting. Well I'd be down for halloween if she is!

Luphine: I'll be finding out tomorrow what other things she's interested in.

Coby: So you are going on a date! Well good, I'm happy for you, sounds like a nice enough gal. Where are you meeting?

Luphine: Around lunchtime at a games store in town.

Coby: Oooh~ A gamer girl? Let me know how it goes! And try to get her back here and we can all play together. I bet I can whoop her tush.

Luphine: She could just enjoy browsing, I do the same thing at the comic book store.

Coby: You'll have to ask her! Anyway thanks again for coming out with me, I know we didn't end up spending much time together once we got there. But I'm glad you're putting yourself out there! I don't think you really wanted to see me dirty dancing against guys on the dance floor anyway.

Luphine: Yeah not exactly. But thanks mom, you were right... getting out there was kind of fun. You met some people right?

Coby: Yeah, I did actually! I was thinking about calling one of th- I mean the one guy and see if he'd like to meet up again today. Tall and real funny, you'd like him! He's here actually.

Luphine: Sounds like a character alright. Well I'll let you have shower priority, and I'll clean up the place just in case I do end up bringing someone home. I'm going to need to move some of your old posters.

Coby: I like those posters!

Luphine: Yeah but they aren't exactly appropriate, she might think they're mine, and that I have a bizarre obsession with men's junk.

Coby: Like she would care. I didn't hear any complaints earlier! I think it's cute.

Luphine: What's cute?

Coby: That you're already considering bringing her home and making a good impression.

Luphine: You're hilarious. Anyway I've got some errands to run, let me know how things with Mr, Suave goes, okay?

Coby: Same to you! I want to know more about this girl when you get home! See you when I get out of the shower!

Luphine: Dude the date's tomorrow, I'll be here for today. Are you going somewhere?

Coby: Dunno. Maybe, maybe not. I may hang around with that guy. He's in the foyer so you can meet him or something.

 _Glad that's over. Even if this this meet-up tomorrow doesn't go anywhere, it's still a good opportunity to get some stuff done today. I'm surprised we managed to get the the house into the state that it's in... *Sigh* Yep I'm ready for toda..._

 **And there he was... Right in the foyer. He was tall, taller than me. Just like Coby told.**

There was this leopard, snow leopard I think. He smiled at me as I looked at him. He was a bit chubby, but he still looked strong. His green eyes were showing happiness towards me.

?: Hi, I'm Sibe. Coby was at my place yesterday. *Hands a paw out*

Luphine: *Shakes Sibe's Paw* Luphine. Yeah I know, he texted me yesterday.

Sibe: Nice place you have here. Are you his housemate?

Luphine: Yeah, I'm also his brother.

Sibe: Okay...

 ***Awkward silence***

Luphine: Well, guess I'll go and sort some stuff round the house.

Sibe: Can I help?

Luphine: Umm... Okay, I could use some help around the garage.

Sibe: Alright. Show the way.

 _The job was successful, and Sibe really was a lot of help, Coby joined and helped as much as he could. I can see what got Coby attracted about him. They decided to hang around the house. I told them to have fun, when I headed to my room to my PC._ _I wonder if Alpy is online, we could play something. Hey It's his birthday, I have to give him my congratulations._

Alpine: Hey.

Luphine: Hi Alpy, Happy birthday to you!

Alpine: Thanks Luphine. Wanna play CS?

Luphine: Sure, that's why I called.

Alpine: Wingman or Comp?

Luphine: Wingman. I don't want many players at the same time right now.

Alpine: Okay, let's go!

Luphine: Yeah! Let's do this!

 ***Some time later***

Our matches went well, even though there were a lot of hackers. We won 2 out of 3. It was good talking to him, it had been some time from our last conversation. We talked for a bit longer and then I went to bed. Good thing I didn't hear about Coby and Sibe...

Today felt longer than usual. I guess I've just been used to the same routine, never having to worry about anything much besides myself and keeping up with a few friends. Perhaps that club was the kickstart I needed to get back on track...

* * *

 ***The next day***

BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *Click*

That alarm Never ceases to be annoying. I slept better than I expected. I can't say the anticipation of hanging out with Skye doesn't have me a little excited.

There's not a huge list of preparations to make before I head out: have breakfast, get dressed, and make sure my top is on the right way. I wonder if I should buy her something small before we meet up, or if I'm just overthinking it...

Probably just overthinking it, I'm sure I'll get a better battle plan once I'm there, a gift is probably a little weird for a first date...

I'll just text Skye to let her know I'm on my way!

I texted Skye to let her know I was on my way and decided to walk over to the mall. I knew parking was going to be a little busy so I thought of that I guess, but I ended up getting to the gaming store a bit early regardless. Not the worst place to be stuck in, I guess. At least I can browse!

Game Store Clerk: Hey there, can I assist you with anything today?

Luphine: Just browsing, thanks.

Game Store Clerk: No problem. Just let me know if you need a hand with anything.

 _I'll do what Skye said she was gonna do and kill some time looking at games. Maybe I'll find something to talk about on our date._

Luphine: Actually, is there anything new worth recommending?

Game Store Clerk: Our new releases are on the closest shelf over on the left-hand side there. Hottest game out this week is Drawn to Duty: Grey Ops Post-Modern Warfare 2! Or as we like to call it, "Droggo PoMofo2"!

Luphine: I might just go have a look myself. Thanks!

 _I swear that series has a new game every six months. Anyway, let's see if there's anything worth picking up while I burn the clock._

"Newer New Super Paper Marlboros EeU 3D World 2". The first one wasn't that bad in my opinion. Wait... have I even played the first one?

"Angry Curds". That stupid mobile game everyone has been playing recently seems to have finally made it on to console. That's kinda cool, it comes with a discount coupon to see the movie when it's released.

"God of Warfare: Modern War". I've seen mixed reviews on this one. Many say that the military rifles are overpowered compared to the Greek weapons. Though the Zeus killstreaks look pretty neat.

"Inanimate 3". Seems to have rave reviews for it's photo-realistic graphics and online play. The series was downhill after the first one honestly.

"The Blinding o _f_ Blissac". Banned in 15 countries. I'm surprised it's here honestly.

"Traffic Controller". Another one of those stupid motion control games...

Skye: Hey, I think I have that one!

Luphine: Huh? Oh you made it!

Skye: I thought I was gonna be here first! Well that makes it easy, huh? You gonna buy that one?

Luphine: Oh I was just having a look is all. I couldn't find anything I want for now.

Skye: Aww, we could have played online together! Actually now that I think about it, I don't think I played that one more than once. Oh well! Do you mind if I look around for a bit before we get going?

Luphine: Sure, go for it! We can chat while we look.

 _Skye turned herself to the rows of games behind her. Slowly panning down the shelves, arching her back and sticking out her rump in the process. Is she flirting with me, or just naive? A little hard to tell, especially in that outfit... not that I'm complaining too much. She looks good anyways._

Luphine: Y'know I didn't take you for a big gamer when I met you.

Skye: Oh, I'm not that great at them, I usually trade my collection in a lot, or purchase them through the Valve store online. I know a lot of people online who like to multiplayer games so I tend to get games I can play with friends! Mostly, I figured it was better place to meet than standing around the food court getting jostled.

Luphine: And you figured I'd probably like video games? Safe bet I guess...

Skye: Yeah! Most of my friends are gamers, which I guess makes sense when I meet a lot of them online... Do you not like games?

Luphine: No, I like games! I just didn't like those games. I guess I'm kinda off a lot of the newer releases... It was a thoughtful gesture though! We should do what you wanna do as well though, especially after you had a lame time at the club. I was gonna ask if I could join your game night.

Skye: Sorry, but no. It's mostly my friends and they don't know you, and you don't know them. So they could feel a bit weird about you.

Luphine: I getcha, I won't ask then.

 _Skye waved it off with a laugh. She's far more energetic and bubbly today than at the club, reaching to any shelf that catches her eye. She has the kind of confidence, especially in that outfit, that most would probably avoid on a date. I guess it's good to see her a little more energetic though, even if she seemed a little oblivious._

Skye: Whaddaya think?

 _She had to pick those daisy dukes of all things to wear today. It's a constant battle of paying attention to the games she's showing me and pretending I'm not watching her reach down to the lower shelves... Her shorts are snug, to say the least... She's just asking to be gawked at with the energetic way she moves. I can't tell if she's doing it on purpose or not..._

Skye: Hey Luphine, did you hear me?

Luphine: Could you repeat that?

Skye: How's it look?

Luphine: Looks great!

Skye: Really? I didn't know you could dance!

 _Oh, she was holding up the new motion control dancing game. Now it makes sense! Dammit... I'm gonna have to bust out the moves now am I?!_

Skye: I always feel a bit goofy when I dance. They have this at the cons a lot though, not that I've ever won a competition there, some of the people who play it competitively are crazy good... You'll have to show me a few moves.

Luphine: So long as I get to watch you make a fool of yourself too! I'm not exactly an expert either...

 _She winked and stuck out her tongue. I felt like the teasing was a little obvious but she took it in her stride._

Skye: I might just have to buy this one then! Oh! Hey, have a look at this one! Do you play Pocket Monsters?

Luphine: Come on, give me some nerd cred! Of course I do. Pretty sure if you give me a little time I could give you their numbers!

Skye: Ha! Right on! Well you know how they ended up including Lucario in that Brawn game?

Luphine: Yeah?

Skye: Well the next con is gonna be hosting a big Brawn tournament and a bunch of the cosplayers are gonna be going in as the characters. I'm gonna try to do a gender-swapped Lucario!

Luphine: You have me curious now, be sure to show me when you finish it!

 _To be honest it makes me wonder just how many of these outfits and characters she has done in the past. If she always dresses a little skimpily, I may just take a liking to this hobby... Hmm... I could maybe do cosplay as well._

Luphine: Are there any other video game characters you've done costumes for? Anyone I'd know?

Skye: I only recently got into video games, so this will be my second game characters. I've been cosplaying for a few years now, some of the more complicated characters take a while gathering foam and material to make the accessories. Mostly I based it off of animes, you know... Japanese cartoons?

Luphine: I know that anime is. I'm a fan!

Skye: Hey! That's really cool! Well, I'll have to show you some of the pictures, I've done a few really random animes. Like... let's see... I did a cosplay of the chick from Craymore... One of the girls from Dook-Dooker Magica...

Luphine: Those are pretty obscure! I think I've seen Craymore though, that's the monster hunting anime right?

Skye: Right! That's one of the outfits I'm most proud of actually...

Luphine: So, do you tailor all that yourself?

Skye: Yep! I have a sewing machine at home, my room is usually covered in pieces of my next project. This one I can probably finish super quick though, sine it's mainly just making my fur look right.

Luphine: Have you ever messed up when using dyes? I would have a hell of a time trying to use more than one color.

Skye: Oh yeah that can totally happen. You learn from trial and error how to keep your colors separated. This one time I was trying to look like a character that had both yellow and blue in her fur. I ended up looking like pea soup. It's easy to wash out though, so don't be scared off from trying it!

Luphine: I'll leave the crazy colors to you for now. Did you still want to look around here some more or...?

Skye: Yeah, I'm probably driving you nuts with my rambling. Let's go check out some other stores!

 _I noticed the younger customers at the game store were getting a kick out of her attire, One of the youngest commented to his mother that he recognized here from his favorite cartoon. I also caught the attention of two older boys, whispering to each other and making gestures her way: they stopped quickly when they saw that I'd noticed. Luckily Skye didn't seem to see them... I guess being showy has good and bad sides._

We walked around a while, peaking in at the gadget store and trading a few music recommendations outside the music store before waving it off and realizing we could probably just send a YouTube link to the artists after the date.

Luphine: So what kind of music do you like?

Skye: I dunno, I listen to all kinds of music, though mostly some Anime or game music. You?

Luphine: I listen to techno, trance, and EDM and so on.

Skye said she wanted to know what made me tick. Up to that point we had only really discussed her interests, but thankfully there was plenty of stuff to talk about as we browsed the storefronts. I noticed her walk closer to my side as strangers passed by, only natural I guess, but interesting that a girl so bubbly would be a little nervous in public.

She would go quiet as they passed, her arms tightly folded beneath her bust, waiting for them to be at a certain distance before picking up the conversation again.

In the few moments we had the walkway to ourselves, she would hop and skip to the pace of my steps. Children didn't seem to bother her, she approached them willingly and greeted them in a playful way when they recognized her character. I guess that was part of the show though...

Skye was a window shopper. Every time we passed a clothing store she would take two steps back to quickly peer through the glass. She always caught back up to me before I could ask whether she wanted to go inside and would just shake her head and smile when I offered.

After a while she slipped into the fabric store, giving me time to grab her a milkshake from a vendor. If she didn't like it, or was lactose intolerant, I'd just play off that it was for me, if not maybe we could share it?

Skye: Oh my god, I love milkshakes! I'd kinda tried to avoid the store because, you know... they don't let you go into the fabric store with a drink... You didn't have to pay for it y'know!

Luphine: It's cool! Just make sure you save me a little.

 _She shot me a playful look between a long sip of the straw and winked._

Skye: Already swapping saliva are we? Heh, I'll save you some... Hey can we check out Foxy? They have really nice shorts and tops there, I'll trade you lame clothes shopping for the rest of the milkshake?

Luphine: Is that where you got the daisy dukes?

Skye: Actually these were my old skinny jeans. My friend told me they would look great as shorts, so I used my sewing kit to reduce the length of the legs. Over time I just kept modding them because everyone likes them shorter!

Luphine: Well, I think they suit you! Hopefully you'll give that friend my thanks?

She snickered again, rolling her eyes a little and passing over the milkshake as we crossed into the store.

Luphine: Don't go cutting them any shorter, or they won't be shorts anymore, more like denim panties. Hah...

Skye: Har har! But thanks, Luphine... I get what you mean, my parents already don't like them how they look now. But I'm not gonna get started on my parents, they aren't really big fans of my cosplay either so they just deal with it. Who knows, maybe we'll find you something in here too! Clothes shopping is so much fun. This place is kinda expensive cause the brand is a really popular one, I even see the occasional guy wearing this stuff!

Luphine: Yeah I was gonna say, I don't really see a men's section here yet. Is it mostly girl's clothes?

Skye: See, that's the trick! It's a girls' clothing store. There's some unisex stuff, you just gotta look for it.

At least no one seems to be ogling her here. The only other customers here were preoccupied with their own shopping. She let me have the milkshake, occasionally leaning in to steal a little back as we wandered the store. Skye bobbed her body to the music, it was a poppy song that has been playing everywhere recently, but her energy about it was infectious.

Luphine: Anything catching your eye so far?

Skye: Yeah I'm getting some good ideas for that outfit I was talking about! Kinda like how this one is very wintery since she has a bunch of ice attacks. I'm gonna do a summer outfit as a contrast! Also there's some... other things I want to try on, but maybe we'll save showing you which ones till another time. We don't know each other that well yet and... y'know...

Luphine: Hah, well I'll let you pick some out, I'll have a look over there until you're done?

Skye: Thanks! Hey can I ask you something?

 _All I'm thinking is she's about to ask me what type of panties to try on first._

Luphine: Shoot!

Skye: Can I have the milkshake back?

Luphine: Oh sure, there isn't that much left though.

Skye: Thar's okay, we were sharing one after all! I'm gonna go look at the panties now! See you soon?

 _I could hear her slurping at the bottom of the plastic cup as we walked to the opposite sides of the store. There isn't much here that I can see that tickles my fancy. I wonder what stores I can see from the entrance that we can go to check after we're done here._

?: Oh my god, is that Luphine?

 _Oh great, it's the two of the girls that were in most of my classes in my final year of high school. I think we spoke to each other a total of about three times that year. She certainly wasn't anyone I cared to talk to: really cliquey and fancy, the type of girls that think they are the center of the universe... Everyone I knew just wanted to get away from them. I saw them at Amorous, in the night I met Skye_

Jacqueline Knight: Is it Luphine! Hey Luna, check it out! I haven't seen you since school! Why are you in Foxy?

Luphine: Oh I'm just waiting for a friend. How have you been?

Jacqueline Knight: Oh Lunar is going flip when she sees this... Hey Lunar look who's here!

Lunar: You should come see these sexy high cuts at the front here. Oh it's the dork from math class! You work here now or something?

Luphine: Just waiting for a friend.

Lunar: Seems you finally took my advice and lost that pudge you had! You were getting kinda big back there.

Jacqueline Knight: No, I remember you weren't that big, I think it was more so the acne that everyone wanted to keep their distance from.

 _Someone please kill me._

Luphine: Well it was really nice seeing you two again, have to do it again sometime. I need to get going though so... see ya!

Skye: Tadaaah! I'm really feeling this one! Whaddya think?

Skye picked the worst timing to get back from the changing rooms...

Jacqueline Knight: I'm sorry, who are you exactly?

Lunar: So you're with someone, I just figured you were lying... Interesting.. taste.

Skye: Luphine, are these your friends?

Luphine: Ah yeah, girls this is Skye. We met at a club and decided to hang out together.

Lunar: What club? I've never seen her.

Skye: Uh, Amorous?

The girls seemed to have found that funny, giggling under their breath.

Jacqueline Knight: Oh that makes sense. Everyone loves that place for the easy girls. No offense hun.

Lunar: I heard they are struggling for business after people started finding out all the regulars have STDs What's your name anyway?

Skye: Skye. Honestly it was my first time there. It didn't seem dirty or anything. Luphine, can we go to the other side of the store now?

Jacqueline Knight: Excuuuuuse me? Hah, I didn't think Luphine was so dumb to be leashed by this cheap date. Let me tell you, Skye, that club is a dive, we tried getting in twice and we didn't get passed the stupid bouncer.

Lunar: I'd get myself checked if I were you Luphine, she's probably a carrier.

Skye: I'm sorry, but what did you just say? For your information we just met. I've not even been with anyone, thank you very much! This conversation is over! Come on, Luphine, I wanna leave...

T _he back and forth between the three was getting out of hand. I may have been able to shrug off their usual bitchiness when it was aimed at me, but Skye was beginning to turn red. I quickly took her hand and tried to steer her away from the conversation. I have to do something._

Lunar: She's kinda dumb too, huh?

Jacqueline Knight: A virgin? Doubt it~

Luphine: Oh, Amorous is known for easy girls you say? I think you know that from experience. Yeah, I think the bouncer let you in out of complete pity.

Jacqueline Knight: What do you mean?

 _I noticed that their expressions were changing to something more concerned_

Luphine: Don't try to act stupid. I saw you two in there, desperately trying to get guys. And you seemed to know the place, so I'd say you're both regulars. Which means that you are more likely to have STD's than her. So I'd stop If I were you.

 _Jacqueline was looking at me, annoyed. Lunar on the other hand, was hiding behind her._

Luphine: Listen, you both are overdoing it. You were just the same in high school too, when are you gonna grow up? Skye did nothing wrong. You've had your fun, now leave her alone.

Lunar: We're all friends here! Never heard of a joke before?

Jacqueline Knight: Yeah lighten up. The manager is looking at you like there's something wrong with you. Well, I can see we're not wanted in this cute little date. It was nice catching up with you Luphine! Hopefully we'll catch you around when you're more... free... sometime.

The two girls giggled at us as they walked by. They couldn't leave without a couple of passing remarks about Skye's outfit being a slutty choice before they drew enough distance that the music drowned them out.

Luphine: I'm really sorry you got dragged into that, Skye. I honestly can't stand them either, they're just two stupid bitches from my high school year. They act like that way to everybody trust me.

Skye: I don't know why they'd be so mean though... I didn't even do anything to them... Is it because they saw me with you?

Luphine: No way, it's probably just their way of continuing to tease me... Their opinion doesn't mean anything to me. And, seriously, it shouldn't mean anything to you either. At the best, I think they were jealous.

Skye: Oh god, I'm so stupid... I'm sorry, I don't do the whole dating thing very often and here I am showing off clothes shopping with you...

Luphine: Everyone does that, they were just trying to make us feel bad, Skye. Seriously, I didn't think you were trying to show off. If anything you went off to look at the more risque things without me.

Skye: Fine... But, you don't think I look slutty in this, do you?

Luphine: Not at all, don't let people like that dictate what you can or can't wear. If you feel comfortable wearing that stuff, then that's all that matters. There's not much point in dying fur if you don't show it off.

Skye: I'm not trying to look like I wanna get into someone's pants though, it's just that most of the characters I dress up as don't even wear clothes. I finally get my fur looking just like it does in the show, I wanna show it off a little... I guess I'm just so used to encouragement from the cosplay community that I forgot people like that exist. I'm sorry for yelling. I used to get teased by girls just like that back in school and it was a nasty reminder.

Luphine: Really, I understand. Those two gave everyone hell back in our school... it's sad that they've not really grown up at all since then...

Skye: Can we go find a nice place to have lunch and cool off?

Luphine: Sounds like a plan. I know a guy down the block that makes the best shawarma. Have you tried one before?

We both were so caught up in the moment that as Skye took a step through the scanners that gate the entrance to the store it started to bleep an alarm. Skye was jolted by the sudden noise, freezing mid step before we both realized what had happened.

Skye: Ugh, great! Can this day get any better or what? I forgot all about the new top... Oh crap, my other clothes have been sitting in an open change room for, like, five minutes...

Luphine: It's not like we're running off. I'm sure this kinda stuff happens all the time, and the store manager probably saw Lunar and Jackie giving you a hard time...

Skye: Yeah, no kidding... Phew... Okay, I just need to calm down. I'll get changed and meet you back here?

Luphine: Sounds good. I'll go over and make sure they know everything's fine while you change.

Skye: Thanks Luphine. I'm glad you're here... By the way, you never did answer to my question.

Luphine: About the outfit?

Skye: Yeah, what do you think?

Luphine: I like it. It looks good on you. It matches the rest of your outfit!

Skye: Hehe, come on, "it suits me"? You've gotta give me a little more than that.

Luphine: It's very confident and sexy. "Foxy" is an understatement, I think you would look great in pretty much anything on display here. It really shows off your figure in all the right ways!

Skye: That so huh? You wouldn't look half bad in something a little more showy either. We should go to the beach sometime... Alright! I'm gonna go change. And, hey, Luphine?

Luphine: Yeah?

Skye: I'm glad you were here to stick up for me to those dumb girls...

Luckily the owner was cool about what transpired. She overheard the drama and even gave Skye half off her purchase for the trouble the girls caused.

After all the drama, Skye said that she'd lost her appetite for lunch. I told her there was a nice enough coffee place where we could at least sit down a while and she reluctantly agreed.

Skye: You know, it wasn't your fault those girls got me all riled up... You don't have to baby me...

Luphine: Nonsense... If they weren't trying to piss me off, they would've left you alone... Anyway, that would've been a shitty place to leave the date.

Skye: Yeah I guess, sorry... Flight or fight reflexes I guess.

Luphine: How is your chai tea?

Skye: It's pretty good! I didn't even know this place was here.

Luphine: Can I get you anything else? A muffin or anything?

Skye: No thanks. Honestly that milkshake earlier is still doing me fine... Oh, but if you wanted something I don't mind!

Luphine: Haha, no it's okay, really. Anyway, I'd feel bad eating a muffin or something when you're not!

Skye: And that's nothing to do with a couple of skinny bimbo girls insulting you?

Luphine: You heard that stuff, huh? Was kinda hoping I'd spared you the whole awkward high school phase conversation, I dunno how much you'd have been impressed with how I was back then.

Skye: I'm kinda in the same boat. Save the rare milkshake, I kinda work a little hard to keep in shape... I was a chubby little tomboy when I was younger and it used to bother me a lot.

Luphine: What, no! You look totally fine.

Skye: Well so do you! Just how it is with living up to your own expectations sometimes, right? You're looking great now anyway! Everyone was awkward in highschool... Don't even get me started on the time I tried to go super Vis Kei.

Luphine: Vizz.. key?

Skye: Visual Kei. It's that really, like, bright, androgynous Japanese punk style. I looked like Bily Starduster for about four months, with the bright make-up and fluffing of my fur... It didn't really work.

Luphine: So, not gonna find those pictures on Facebook, huh?

Skye: No, no, and hell no! Hahaha, trust me, it was bad!

Luphine: I'll take your word for it then!

Skye: Oh, hey, so... You seem to have some nerd cred, and you seem to know something about games and anime at least. There's a convention coming up soon nearby, it's not exactly crazy big or anything, but some friends of mine are all going to show off our cosplay. It'd be really cool if you wanted to drop in for a while?

Luphine: Sure, I'd love to! I was thinking of skipping it this year since I didn't have anyone locally to go with. Going out with you would make it extra awesome!

Skye: Really?! Oh yeah! Great! I'll totally send you more information about it on Discord later! Speaking of later, sheesh, look at the time! I should get back home, Luphine...

She slipped up and gave me a tight hug, kissing my cheek with a casual confidence that could only be her over-excitement. She bounced away quickly, promising to send the details over. The day had turned out pretty well, considering, it was good to learn more about Skye.

I returned home, feeling happy. I saw Coby just chilling in the living room, and Sibe in the kitchen. I just said "Hey" and went to my room.

 **6 700 WORDS?! I... I'm wordless, I can't say anything anymore.  
** **Well I can say happy birthday to Alpine the Husky. Congrats dude. His birthday was on the 4th. So happy birthday**

 **The next chapter will do some build up in the story. Since there's some time passed in between the events in game. So until next time, Luphine out.**


	4. Questions and Answers (Not in that way)

**Sorry for the long wait, I had some stuff going on. I was focusing on my studies and I lost ideas for this fic. Buuuut, I'm back. I was discussing these things with my friends and got some new ideas. So I hope you enjoy chapter 4**

 **Luphine and Skye Chapter 4 - Questions and Answers**

 **(POV Luphine)**

 _I woke up feeling well, but with a headache. That date went really well. I'm starting to feel a little better with her. What did I even do yesterday after the date? Hmm... I came home... I went into my room... Uhh... I guess I played something. Should I ask Alpy? Or Coby? Uhh... Damn, I can't remember._

 ***The foyer***

Coby: Hey there loverboy, how are you?

Luphine: I'm... fine I guess...

Coby: What's the matter bro? Your date went wrong or something?

Luphine: Nah. I'm just wondering what happened yesterday. I can't remember. Could you tell me what I did?

Coby: Well you came home, went to your room and played some games. You came out, and you were weird. Like you were high or something.

Luphine: I wonder why. Did I do anything?

Coby: Well you got onto the couch with me, then you demanded me to cuddle with you. I didn't hesitate and did so, so you wouldn't get angry.

Luphine: WHAT?! That can't be true.

Coby: Well that's what you did. I don't know why you wanted it. You seemed happy. So I did like you said.

Luphine: I'm... uhh... I can't say anything. I'm... wordless.

 ***Silence***

Coby: Well, I gotta go. I'm going to Sibe's place tomorrow, we will shop for today's food. What do you want to have for today?

Luphine: I don't have anything in mind. I just wanna know what happened yesterday.

Coby: Okay we'll buy something. You can come if you want.

 _I saw him blushing a bit. Why is he doing that?_

Luphine: Well, guess I'll come. I need to clear my mind. Totally.

Coby: Yay! Thanks big bro. You are so nice to me.

 _He lunged forwards and hugged me. I'll let him do it, even when it slightly pisses me off. I'm trying to be serious here. I'll have to remind him._

Luphine: You don't have do that... Please.

Coby: Oh. Sorry. Anyways, we are leaving soon.

Luphine: Okay.

Sibe came into the living room and wrapped his arm around Coby's neck.

Sibe: Where are your keys?

I took the keys out of my pocket and handed them to him

Luphine: Why my car?

Sibe: Why not?

 _I opened my mouth as I was thinking of saying something but I had nothing._

Luphine: ...Okay then.

 _We got outside and got in my Car, I chose the backseat because "The backseat is for kings", Also own peace is good._

 _Sibe was driving fast, faster than Coby when He drove to the Club. What is it about them and cars that I don't understand? They could drive this fast, AT NIGHT WHEN THERE ARE NO COPS. I hope that there aren't cops patrolling. I'm kidding, I'll tell him later. I just shrugged in my mind and thought "Whatever" and took out my phone and Called Skye._

*Beep, Beep*  
*Beep, Beep*  
*Be- Click*

Skye: Oh hi Luphine, I was just about to call you.

Luphine: Oh? That's convenient.

Skye: Yeah... My PC broke, could you help me in troubleshooting it?

Luphine: Hmm... Is it turning on?

Skye: Kinda, it turns on, but turns off after a series of beeps

Luphine: Okay... Could I hear it? Press the power button

Skye: Okay *Click* *Fan spools up* *a Series of beeps*

Luphine: That sounds... like a memory issue beep.

Skye: So... what does that mean? In a simple way?

Luphine: You need to get new ram for it. The current ones are broken I think.

Skye: Okay. I was thinking of upgrading my PC anyways.

Luphine: Okay. I was gonna ask you something.

Skye: What is it?

Luphine: Did I do... anything yesterday?

Skye: After the date, no. I didn't get any messages or anything

Luphine: Okay. Good. I was wondering if I did something.

Skye: _*Giggles*_ Really? Why?

Luphine: I don't recall anything from yesterday night

Skye: Aww... That sucks.

Luphine: Yeah... But I'm glad to hear that I didn't do anything. Anything stupid at least.

Skye: Mhm.

Luphine: So... I guess I didn't interrupt anything this time

Skye: No, not actually. I'm just waiting for my dye to dry.

Luphine: Oh? How is it?

Skye: Pretty good, I just need to do some minor details.

Luphine: Really? That's good.

Skye: Yeah. *Sigh* I can't wait to show my Lucario cosplay.

Luphine: Yeah! I can't wait for it either.

Skye: Remember that the event is next weekend.

Luphine: I will. Don't worry. I won't forget.

Skye: Okay then... Y'know what? I'll notify you the day before. We'll still talk, on Discord, right?

Luphine: *Chuckles* Of course we will talk.

Skye: I should get to my things, it was nice talking with you.

Luphine: Yeah it was, and thanks for the help.

Skye: No problem, and thanks for the advice.

Luphine: You're welcome.

Skye: I can't wait for the con. Bye.

Luphine: Bye

*Click*

 _Well that went well, good to know that I didn't do anything stupid to her. Whew. We are nearly there, heh, is that a wonder when the driver goes too fast. Time to clear my mind then._

Sibe: Where should we park?

Luphine: *Points to an empty spot* That should work.

Sibe: Okay.

 _Sibe kicks the gas and turns, the car starts to Skid slightly_

Sibe: Woah! What the hell?

Luphine: *Falls over* Shiiiiii-! Turn the wheel to the other way slightly and kick the gas again!

Sibe: Why?

Coby *Holds on to what he can* JUST LISTEN TO HIM! IT'S HIS CAR, HE KNOWS WHAT TO DO!

Sibe: Okay! Okay! Don't yell!

 _He does like he was told to do and the car straightens_

Sibe: What was that?

 _Sibe looked over to me._ I _was lying on the floor of the car and look at him with an angry expression_

Luphine: That, my friend was oversteer. This is why I should've driven. Your Front-wheel drive Celica rarely does that. And yes, I've seen your car.

 _He just shrugged, and we got out and walked towards the door_

 ***In the store***

 _We were walking through the aisles and I decided to get some Soda for us._

Luphine: Hey, I'm on the next aisle if you need me.

Coby: Okay bro.

 _I walked over there and looked at the prices and flavors until..._  
 _I heard a groan. He sounded familiar. I turned around and recognized him. It was a certain German Shepherd from my past._

?: Hello Mr. Howler *Semi angry tone*

Luphine: Oh. Mr. Jones. How have you been?

Mr. Jones: Terrible, everything has been bad ever since I got fired from my job.

Luphine: Really? Like what?

Mr. Jones: Other than losing my job, my wife and kids leaving me, and not finding a job.

Luphine: Uhuh.

Mr. Jones: All thanks to you, and that Faggot.

Luphine: *Snicker* Heh. That is so pathetic.

Mr. Jones: What's that supposed to mean?

Luphine: You really think that my brother's Gayness is to blame for your unemployment and loss while your Homophobia didn't do anything? It's your own fault that you are so close minded.

Mr. Jones: Do you think that I'm the problem?

Luphine: YES! That's what you are right now, that's what you've always been.

Mr. Jones: Listen here. Homosexuality is a disease and that's the truth. You can't disagree.

Luphine: Listen here, they are people like us. To be honest all of the Bis and Gays are better people than you. You just keep assuming things that you don't know about. Heck you just think that gays are bad, when most likely you've only met one who is open about it.

 _Then out of nowhere, a couple of Deus ex machinas... Just kidding it was only Coby and Sibe. This won't be good. I sighed, waiting for the "big impact"._

Coby: Hey bro have you found-... Wait... Is that-?

Mr. Jones: Speak of the Devil... I should've known that you had that abomination with you...

Coby: Mr. Jones... *Deep inhale* What brings you here?

Mr. Jones: Mostly my body needs and the need to See world's errors like yourself.

 _Coby started to feel bad inside, I could tell it from his expression. I understand his reaction completely, I'd feel the same if someone did this to me. I need to step in soon but not yet, Before he starts crying. I need to wait for his "Explanation" This will take a while._

 **Meanwhile with Skye (Third person POV)  
**

 _Skye was in a Video call with her friend Millie and discussing upcoming events and things in general._

Skye: ...So I'm going to that con with him.

Millie: Wow. So you two are dating? I feel good for you.

Skye: Wha-? We're not dating. *Blush* Yet.

Millie: Come on... Why don't you spoil something for your friend?

Skye: We have gone for just ONE date, okay? Nothing more.

Millie: Huh. Sounds interesting. Wish I had a Boyfriend. I mean, I've had a lot of guys but nothing permanent

Skye: You just had Sex with them.

Millie: ... T-true but... that's just the only thing that we do. We just fuck and then they leave me.

Skye: So you want someone that doesn't leave you and cares about you?

Millie: Yeah... Exactly. I-I might be a jealous of you.

Skye: Why?

Millie: I have been just going out with guys, doing one night things. While you... You didn't put yourself out there, but when you did... you found someone. Someone who seems to care about you, heck he stood up to those bullies of yours.

Skye: ... I... didn't see that coming. Do you really think like that?

Millie: Listen Skye. He treats you well, considering that you have just seen each other only once. He hasn't asked you for anything, has he?

Skye: You're right. He's nice, and really good looking. He may not be ripped, but I don't like muscly guys that much.

Millie: I know. You showed me pics of him. I'd go for him. You got yourself a good one.

Skye: *Giggles* Oh shut up. Okay, he might be eye candy to you.

Millie: Especially that one pic...

Skye: *Giggles even more and blushes* Yeah...

Millie: Since you got him, I would've taken that sweet bird. Sadly he's gay and taken. He takes good pics tho. *Snicker*

Skye: *Blushes slightly* G-good thing he had boxers on

Millie: Why the blush? You'd really want to see "him", wouldn't you?

Skye: N-no! *Blushes even more* Not at all! Really!

Millie: *Giggles* Come on Skye... don't be like that. I know that you love him. You would want to see his-

Skye: That's enough! Okay? I like him, but I'm not sure.

Millie: Okay. Okay. I believe you. You just like him and don't want him, right?

Skye: Well... yeah something like that. *Rubs the back of her head*

Millie: Hmm... Well, what will you do next weekend?

Skye: We'll do something at the Con. I'm not sure what, but something good. I hope so at least.

Millie: Sounds good. Any ideas for the next gaming night? Are you going to bring him?

Skye: Seriously? You want to meet him so badly?

Millie: What? I just want to see how he's like. Okay?

Skye: Okay. Okay. Just one thing, I'm going to the con that day.

Millie: Oh yeah. We have those meets mostly on Saturdays. I completely forgot about that.

Skye: Don't worry. I have the next Monday off, we could have the meetup then, I think I can get him to come as well.

Millie: Sounds good. I can't wait to see him.

Skye: *Snicker* I can tell.

Millie: Heh heh. Sorry. He seems interesting.

Skye: Yeah. You've been saying that.

Millie:... So. How's your dye?

Skye: Pretty good. I've got the Dark Blue on, so I just need to paint the black on.

Millie: I see. That blue is looking good. I think that It will look good with the stripes.

Skye: I hope that it will look good. I have worked on this so hard.

Millie: I can see. Do you think that He will like this?

Skye: Luphine? Yeah, he said that he's excited to see it. I think that he will like it.

Millie: I'm sure that he will like it.

Skye: Yeah. I think I should get some parts for my Computer since it broke.

Millie: Do you know what's wrong with it?

Skye: No, not entirely. Luphine said that it might be the Memory.

Millie: Really? Can you trust him on these things?

Skye: He used to work with tech, until he got laid off.

Millie: That's pretty good. He must be good with tech.

Skye: Yeah... but he has been looking for jobs since he got laid off.

Millie: How's it going for him?

Skye: Not sure. Why do we keep talking about him?

Millie: I don't know. We kinda brought him up.

Skye: Yeah... Yeah we did.

Millie: Anyways, I'm thinking of joining some Discord servers or something to find new people.

Skye: Sounds good. Have you started doing it already?

Millie: a Bit, Yeah. It hasn't gone anywhere yet.

Skye: *Giggle* Like it would go anywhere...

Millie: You what?

Skye: ...this fast.

Millie: Oh. Sorry, I guess I went a bit over the top.

Skye: a Little, yes

Millie: So... Should we change topics?

Skye: Y-Yeah.

Millie: About that meetup... What should we play on? PCs or Consoles?

Skye: If I get the parts then PCs, if not then Consoles?

Millie: Should I bring mine?

Skye: a BYOC event would be nice tho.

Millie: I guess so.

Skye: I just need to buy them. Otherwise it can't happen.

Millie: Mhm.

Skye: I think my Dye is dry, I need to go and do the Black dye now.

Millie: Okay. Would you mind if I see~?

Skye: *Blushes* M-Millie! Shut up!

Millie: *Giggles* I was just kidding.

Skye: You better be.

Millie: Sorry Skye. I gotta do stuff as well. So bye for now!

Skye: Bye.

*Bleep*

Skye: *Deep inhale* Well then, Back to the dye.

 _Skye took the bottle of dye, her equipment, and went into the bathroom and began to put on the dye._

 ***Back at the Store***

 _Uuuughhhh... He's been saying that bullshit for 10 minutes for now. When will he stop? This propaganda he's saying is hurting my head... God, I hate homophobic people._

Mr. Jones: ...and that's why all you Faggots should perish!

 _Sibe was looking a bit angry, I was like that as well, but Coby took it the hardest. I put my paw on his shoulder and brushed his back slightly to keep him from snapping._

Luphine: You know that I'm Straight, don't you?

Sibe: And I'm Bi, so I'm not a "Faggot".

Mr. Jones: I don't care. You should all kill yourselves.

Luphine: Heheheh...

Mr. Jones: What's so funny?

Luphine: You know that we could Sue you for hate Speech and Encouraging us to commit Suicide. You'd be in deeper shit than ever before.

 _He went a bit pale and Cody cheered up a bit. I took my paw off him and let Sibe comfort Coby. I stepped a bit forwards and Mr. Jones quickly put on a creepy grin._

Mr. Jones: How could you sue me with no evidence? You are as dumb as ever, Mr. Howler.

 _I put on my Grin as well and looked over my shoulder to smile at Coby and Sibe. I turned around to Mr. Jones_

Luphine: Actually I do have evidence. Heheheheh...

 _He went pale again, Coby and Sibe were confused. I pulled out my phone out of my pocket, showing it to them. I looked over again, Coby was Blushing._

Luphine: You see, this phone has been recording since you started talking to us. I started it in a way that nobody could barely notice it.

Mr. Jones: ... You... can't... be... serious...

Luphine: I am serious... Why wouldn't I be?

 _Security came and there were 2 big guys._

Security 1: What's going on here?

Sibe: This guy is being homophobic and doing hate speech.

Security 2: Do you have proof?

Luphine: I have a recording on my phone.

Security 2: Okay then, you two come with us.

 ***14 Minutes later***

Security 1: Okay Sir. *Points to Mr. Jones* we have to ask you to leave.

Mr. Jones: *Sigh* Okay. I can't do anything to you. I guess I'll leave.

Security 2: Sorry that you had to experience that.

Luphine: It's okay, It should be my brother who should get those apologies.

Security 2: We can't force him to say them sadly.

Luphine: It's okay. Really.

 _I left the room and went back to the two. They were still there. Waiting for me._

Luphine: He's gone now.

Coby: Good. That's good. I never liked him.

Luphine: Who did? Even his classes were bad.

 _We all just laughed. And soon we got the things we needed and got out of there. We walked towards the car._

Luphine: Let me drive my car.

Sibe: *Throws keys* There. I don't want anything bad happening

 _I'm gonna get back at him. He won't know what I'll do. I'll just Drift while Driving home. Heheheheheh... We got in the car and I just picked up some speed_

Sibe: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

 _I kicked the clutch to make the Car slide. Coby just laughed while I was driving around the Parking lot. I quickly got onto the highway and Sped away._

Luphine: Sorry dude. I had to. *Laughs*

Sibe: *Breathes rapidly* I guess I earned that.

Coby: Heh. You really feel better don't you?

Luphine: Me? Yeah I do feel better. Thanks for taking me with you. I owe you one.

Coby: *Blushes* Thanks for helping at the Store with Mr. Jones. And you don't owe me anything, you came to Amorous with me.

Luphine: True. Let's not talk about him. Ok?

Sibe: I agree.

Coby: Okay. What should we talk about?

Luphine: I dunno. Tell me about why you keep blushing around me or when I help you.

Coby: Oh... Uhh... I... I'd rather tell that at home.

Luphine: Okay then. *Steps on the gas*

Sibe: Uhh... aren't we speeding a bit?

Luphine: Nope. See that mark over there *points to it* That means that you can drive at 200 KM/H or faster on this lane and the left one.

Sibe: That's cool. I didn't know about that.

Luphine: Yeah, you drove on the wrong side tho.

Sibe: Huh. No wonder.

Luphine: You are a driver who just got their licence, aren't you?

Sibe: Yeah. How did you know?

Luphine: Simple, you don't know this road. It opened a few weeks ago.'

Sibe: I haven't driven here. well not that much.

Coby: We can come here while we are together.

Sibe: True. We could visit places here.

Coby: Then it's a deal.

 _I chuckled a bit and smiled. they seem like are good together. I feel like that they will have a good future._

Luphine: Can I suggest a location? There is this bar called "Chequered Flag". Racing and car themed, but I think you'd like it there.

Coby: Why though?

Sibe: Yeah?

Luphine: The bar has a Cool theme in the way that there are booths shaped like cars. So you can go in one and be together in there. Fit in one snugly.

Coby: That actually sounds pretty neat.

Sibe: Maybe we could visit it.

 _I just smiled and looked at Sibe from the rear view mirror. The trip went by really fast. they kept talking on what they will do while Coby is over at his place.  
I drove home and got inside with the stuff. _

Coby: Hey bro...

Luphine: Yeah?

Coby: Our room, now.

Luphine: Okay then.

 _We went into our room and he closed the door. Coby began to rub the back of his head._

Luphine: Let me guess, you want to tell me why you keep blushing around me.

Coby: Y...yeah...

Luphine: Then spill the beans.

Coby: Okay then... I... Let's say that... I looked upon you in school.

Luphine: Me? Why?

Coby: Well you see... when I was bullied, you were the only one who stood up to me. You didn't do it, instead of you helped me. And you ended up getting beaten as well...

 _I just thought: "Don't even get started on that... I recall the bruises, scratches and even some Scars that I got"_

Coby: Anyway... I kinda got a Crush on you... You were there for me and you still are. Sure our parents were there... But you were the biggest help in school. I love you Luphine. Had a crush on you and I still kinda have. Umm...

 _He was really nervous. How long had he been hiding this?_

 _I stayed silent in that moment, processing on what he has just told me. I had a slightly startled neutral expression._

Coby: Hope you aren't mad...

 _I smiled at him and put my paw on his shoulder._

Luphine: Mad? Why would I be mad about that?

Coby: Huh?

Luphine: Listen, I know we had bad times. but they got better. In fact your cheery attitude kept me on going. I love you, as a Brother.

 _His worried frown turned into a smile and he looked me right into the eyes. He just smiled happily and lunged towards me and wrapped me in a tight hug._

Luphine: MMHF-! This is a bit tight hold you got, but I'll let you do it.

Coby: Thanks bro. I feel better getting that said.

Luphine: No problem, now there's one thing I need you to do.

Coby: And what's that?

Luphine: Go hang out with your boyfriend.

Coby: Okay! and one more time, thanks for this.

Luphine: Any time.

 _He went out the room and I followed. I went to the kitchen. I'm still wondering why I felt weird in the morning. I can't put my finger on it. *Sigh* I have no idea of what happened._

 _Then Sibe walked into the Kitchen and walked over to the fridge to take a can of soda. He looked over to me as I was emptying the Shopping bags._

Sibe: Hey Luph, what are ya doing?

Luphine: Thinking about things, and emptying these bags.

Sibe: Ah. Okay. What are you thinking about?

Luphine: Just how I felt weird this morning.

Sibe: I may have an explanation for it.

Luphine: Hmm? What's that?

Sibe: You took my Cocktail mix, it was not that strong, but There was a lot of it.

Luphine: What?!

Sibe: Awkward, I know. But I guess it was your mixing bottle. You must've mistaken it accidentally.

Luphine: How are you so sure?

Sibe: I found this on your desk. *Shows bottle*

 _I can't believe it. So that's why I was so weird yesterday. Also that explains why I felt weird in the morning. Ughh... I feel so stupid._

Luphine: Well dammit...

Sibe: Heh. You two were kinda cute yesterday. You and Coby I mean.

Luphine: Mhm... Well that's good to hear, at least something was good. *Sarcastic tone*

Sibe: Come on... Don't be like that. He's still your brother, there's nothing gay if you two did cuddle.

Luphine: ...Okay true. Good point.

Sibe: So I'm sorry for the confusion.

Luphine: It's ok. Nothing bad happened.

Sibe: So... What are you going to do when Coby and I are gone?

Luphine: I... Umm... I don't know actually.

Sibe: The difficulty of deciding...

Luphine: Exactly.

Sibe: Well anyways, we will go tomorrow.

Luphine: What time?

Sibe: Somewhere in the morning.

Luphine: Okay then.

 _The afternoon and evening went well. The food was great and we had fun with the 3 of us. Sadly there were no jobs with my experience available. I need a job soon, I can't be living off Coby. Hopefully something else will come soon. I deciced to call Skye on Discord._

 _I chatted with Skye for some time, but she kept yelling in pain for some reason, I don't know why though. She said that she had ordered the memory kit. It was good chatting with her, She even invited me to a Gaming meetup, plus she said that I can bring a friend. I can't believe it, it sounds amazing. Last week she didn't want me there, and now I'm allowed. She asked if I had found anything in the Job hunt, but I said no. Heh. I feel that she is a good friend. I can't wait for the con, her Lucario should look nice._

 ***With Skye***

 _Luphine seems happy after I told him the news. I wonder if he'll bring anyone, to the meetup. *Giggle* I hope that he doesn't worry too much about my yelps, I hope that he likes my surprise... I'm gonna give it to him after the Con. He won't see this one coming. I hope he finds something. I'll be happy for him when he finds something. The con is coming up soon *Sigh* And my Character came off nicely. I think that this will impress people. I hope he likes it as well. The black parts went on nice, I think that I look good although I could've done something better._

 ***Both***

 _I think I'm in love with him.  
_ _I think I'm in love with her._

 **There it was, Chapter 4. Sorry that I didn't update this for so long. I had some issues while I was gone. My computer kept on freezing, and so my texts were not saving properly. _(Fun fact, my laptop froze 3 times while writing this bold text)_ That killed my Motivation as well. I finally got it back tho, so... More chapters I guess? Soon I will be on my Summer vacation and I'll be able to write more. **

**Also I'm thinking of doing some other FanFics while writing this, so if I'll do it, then I hope you enjoy it as well.**

 **Thank you for reading so far and also thanks for your patience... I really need to get myself together.** **Next Up: Chapter Five - The Con**


	5. The Con

**Luphine and Skye Chapter 5 - The Con**

Mmmmgh...

 _I woke up to the sweet melody of… quietness? What time is it? 8:14, I guess there isn't a lot happening around this time. Huh, I didn't setup an alarm for today. Neat. Coby and Sibe are leaving today, so what could I do while they are gone? Hmm… It's friday and I ain't got anything useful to do._

 _I walked to the kitchen to realize that I was there by myself, so Coby or Sibe hadn't woken up. Guess it's my turn to make breakfast again. At least I feel good._

 _A ham omelette will do today. A great return favor for the silence that I'll get. Some toast and coffee with that, yum. It'll do great for us. I began my cooking, and soon I heard and saw Coby come to the kitchen._

Coby: Gnngh.. Morning Luph.

Luphine: Morning Coby.

Coby: Cooking I see. Mmm~ Smells good~

Luphine: Yep, I woke up first, so I decided to cook.

Coby: Need any help?

Luphine: Well… If you want to, you could make toast.

Coby: Okay then. I'll start making it.

 _We continued making the food and everything was fine. I noticed that he took glances of me. Since I was wearing nothing but Boxers and a Tank top, it was easy for him. I didn't care tho. I was too focused on the cooking._

 _When we were finished with the cooking, Sibe walked into the kitchen._

Sibe: Morning.

Coby: Hi~

Luphine: Hey.

Sibe: Ah neat, you made breakfast. Thanks.

Luphine: You're welcome.

 _We sat down and ate, after that they were preparing to leave. Coby was packing some clothes for himself and also some Condoms. Guess they are gonna have a lot of fun at his place. Soon after, they left. Sweet silence, finally._

 _I decided to just surf around the net for a while. I just looked at funny videos and memes for some time. Until I decided to look for open jobs. As usual there wasn't anything that good open up until…_

Luphine: No. Fucking. Way. That place is hiring?

 _The game store at the mall was looking for a new employee. I decided to contact the management, and I had made my resume ages ago since I had been looking for a job for a while. So I emailed them and booked a job interview for later today. It's 10 am and I have the interview at 1 pm, so that means I have 3 hours to prepare. Alrighty, I better get ready._

 _ **2 Hours and 5 minutes later.**_

 _I had been preparing for the interview and decided to leave and go to the mall. So I got outside and got in my BMW. I started it up, revved it slightly, and drove off the driveway. It took about 15 minutes for me to get to the mall. and I was getting a bit nervous. I walked to the store and asked to see the manager, I told my reasons and soon enough I met up with the manager. He was an Orange Phoenix, and he stood there waiting for me. In a casual looking Work uniform. With a manager Tag on his shirt_

Trory: Hello, I'm Troy Woods, and I'm the manager of this Game Stop.

 _He handed me his feathery hand and I shook it._

Luphine: Luphine Howler, good to meet you

Troy: You must be here for the Job interview.

Luphine: Yep. That's why I'm here, Mr. Woods.

Troy: Ah please. Call me Troy. Mr. Woods is my Father.

Luphine: Alright, Troy.

Troy: Why don't we get this interview out of the way?

Luphine: Alright. I'm assuming you want my Resume?

Troy: Of course. But I need you to answer some questions.

Luphine: Sure. Ask ahead. I'm ready.

Troy: Straight to the topic, I like that. Now. How long have you been working? I'm sure most of the answers would be in the resume, but I want to get to know you as a person.

Luphine: Well… I worked in this Apple store for about a Year. Then I got laid off and I did some Odd Jobs for some time. Then I saw your Job Offer and… Yeah. Now I'm here.

Troy: Alright then. Now… How would you describe your employment at that Store?

Luphine: It was really your typical Tech store job, selling Phones and Computers. Looking at broken ones, sometimes fixing some older ones. And stuff like that.

Troy: Alright then. What would be a good reason that I should hire you?

Luphine: I have previous experience and I understand games and play several myself. So I would just be an experienced guy for this job.

Troy: One last question... Can you start on Monday?

Luphine: Yeah!

Troy: You're hired. Welcome to work in this store.

Luphine: Thanks a lot Troy.

Troy: It's a pleasure. You'll start on Monday. Be here at 9 o'clock. The store opens at 10 am. Get some Store Shirts from Mikey. You'll get a name tag later. He's in the Employees' room.

Luphine: Alright Troy. Thanks. See you later then.

 _I walked to the employees' room and met up with Mikey. Mikey was a Red and Black Dragon with Spiky hair. He kinda looked like an Edgy Kid that had dyed his or her hair that color._

Mikey: You're a new guy here, right?

Luphine: Yeah. You must be Mikey.

Mikey: Yup. Troy sent you get a shirt right?

Luphine: Yeah, of course.

Mikey: What size? Small, Medium or Large?

Luphine: Medium well do fine.

Mikey walked into the storage and peeked from the doorway.

Mikey: You have a couple of choices for Colors. Umm… We have Gray, White, Black, and Red ones.

Luphine: Gimme a White and a Gray one. They will do fine.

Mikey: Alright. What shift do you have?

Luphine: I'll start on Monday.

Mikey: See you then.

Luphine: I guess. See you.

 _I walked out of the store and got to my car, and I was smiling slightly. I'm so happy at the moment, I finally got a job. Again. I looked back at the mall and Smiled, then I drove away. Now to wait until the Monday. Tomorrow is the Con, Sunday is also free. What should I do today?_

 _After some time, I got home. I parked my car inside the Garage, and then got inside. Damn… it was so quiet back home, It was like no-one was there… No wait. There wasn't anyone… I was so used to the amount that Coby was here with his friends. I guess I didn't bother about the noise anymore. Well some me-time I guess…_

 _I did some food for myself, it was good. It was mostly leftovers though, with some extra sauce and vegetables. I decided to call Skye. I should check the details of the con, it'd suck to spend all the day looking for her._

*Ring*... *Ring*... *Ri-*

*Click*

Luphine: Heya Skye.

Skye: Hey Luphine, I had a Great time the other day at the mall! Are you still good for the con?

Luphine: Of course! I just want to check in with you about it!

Skye: Awesome! Well, I'll forward you the website so you can see any details, one sec! Anything else you wanted to know?

Luphine: Sure, that'll be perfect! Oh, yeah, we should really work out out where we should meet, and when!

Skye: Hahaha... Oh yeah, shoot, good point: I got so distracted thinking about what we could do there... Why don't you meet me at the main concourse near the sign-in desk? Around, say... 1pm? I've gotta sign up for a couple of events in the morning, and the lines are pretty bad.

Luphine: That's pretty normal for any event. I might come around 11am. So that won't be a problem, hopefully... So see you there.

Skye: Oh, hey! I'd love to introduce you to my friends too!

Luphine: That sounds good! Okay, keep an eye out for me! Would love to meet your friends and explore the con too!

Skye: Okay, being responsible aside! I gotta run, I need to make sure I have everything ready! I'll see you there, Luphine! Thanks, hon!

Luphine: Of course! See you there!

*Bleep!*

*Pling*

Luphine: That must be Skye's email!

 _Wait…_ _Did she just Call me "Hon"?... Woah. Either I heard wrong or I mean much more to her…  
_ _I… I should probably check the email._

 _It was a quiet day. I decided to go to sleep since I'd be spending my time at the convention with Skye. I can barely wait for that as well._

 _ **The next day.**_

 _I woke up and prepared to leave for the Con. I started my car up, Backed out of the garage, and then sped up and began to drive to the convention centre._

 _ **The Con**_

 _I wasn't sure what to expect when I pulled up, but the large convention center parking lot was packed with people, half of them seemed to be in costume. I wasn't exactly sure who some of them were, but a lot seemed based on classic video games, your Resident Evil soldiers and Team Rocket costumes I knew, at least in passing. The convention centre itself was enormous. I mostly just followed the crowd to find my way over to the day pass line. I started to wonder if I'd even have any luck finding Skye amongst all these people... The convention floor was busy, I thought Skye had said this was a small meet-up, but the number of people was close to claustrophobic._

 _The environment was better than I'd hoped, everyone was smiling, roaming together in groups of laughing friends between the panels and game rooms.  
_ _Speaking of games… There were a lot of stands. One of them was from the Game Stop from the mall and I saw Mikey working at the Stand. I walked more into the crowd and looked around for Skye, but with no luck. I sighed as I realized how big the event was, and most of the Cosplayers and Attenders were in this area. This will take forever._

Lexy: Hey bud, do you need a hand with anything? I noticed you've been pacing around the room on your own for a while!

 _One of the cosplayers peeled off his group of friends and playfully hopped his way over to me. I think he was cosplaying as a Flamedramon. I must say he had a good looking costume._

Luphine: Oh, I'm okay thanks! Just waiting for a friend. I've been having trouble finding her... I know she's in a costume somewhere.

Lexy: What's her name? There aren't a ton of girl game cosplayers, I might know her!

Luphine: Skye. She said she'd be waiting around here, I think. She mentioned that she's going to be cosplaying as Lucario?

Lexy: Skye? Oh yeah, she's right over there! Good thing I came over, you may have been standing there for a while! Hey! Skye! Your friend is here!

 _At least the guy was helpful! I could see what Skye meant being about her friends here being nice and less critical than the people at Amorous. I'd probably have felt a little weird going up to a stranger in that outfit, but the cosplayers here all seemed very outgoing. They approached and posed with pretty much anyone walking by._

 _It was cool to catch quite a few good cosplayers of some of the games and animes I knew, I'd definitely have to take a few photos myself!_

 _And then there She was… I couldn't almost recognize her from that Blue and Black fur, that Lucarios were known of… She was beautiful in that color, I liked the Renamon cosplay as well, but I can't decide which one looks better… It would be a hard choice. Fuck it. Both look equally as good._

Skye: Oh Luphine! I'm sorry, you weren't waiting around for too long were you? I was swarmed by some old friends I haven't seen in ages! I see you've already met Lexy.

Lexy: Luphine huh? Hey I forgot to ask, are you in costume too?

Luphine: I didn't bring one... I had a couple of ideas of game characters I could cosplay, but I didn't have too much time. I thought about grabbing a Japanese school uniform or something, just to do something simple from an anime, but I wouldn't have had time to get the school insignia right. That's not a problem right? I checked and there didn't seem any rules about cosplay-only areas and I figured I'd be coming in a bit late to wait in a prop line.

Lexy: No, not against the rules or anything! Well, hey, there's always next time right? I made this costume myself, maybe I can help you with yours next time if you want?

Luphine: Sure! It certainly seems like I could pick up a lot of tips from people here. Skye didn't tell me all her friends were skilled costume designers.

Skye: Go easy on Luphine, Lex! It was a last minute thing I suggested, a new local friend I figured I'd drag here. Still, I'm really glad you made it!

Luphine: To be honest, I almost didn't recognise you Skye. I guess you did warn me to not rely on fur color!

Lexy: Skye always takes her cosplays to the next level! She won fifth place last year for her Mewtwo costume! She even shaved her fur completely smooth and painted her bare skin to get the right look!

 _The thought of Skye oiling up her smooth, painted body made me glad I wasn't wearing any tight showy clothes myself today. I bet she barely wore any clothing over that outfit either, though that actually seemed pretty typical here, and not limited to the girls either… Get out of my heeaaad…_

Skye: Thanks Lexy! Though you should have seen the costumes that won. I wish I had that kind of talent! You know the character I'm cosplaying as today, right Luphine?

Luphine: I know who that is! You're not the only Pokemon fan! Anyway, you told me at the game store, remember? I really like how you took a predominantly male character and give them a sexy female spin.

Skye: Sexy? Haha, I wasn't even trying for sexy! I ended up going with the clothes you and me picked out at the store since they show off the markings better. That and the colors worked!

 _I hoped I wasn't out of line with the Sexy comment, Skye wasn't the only one to dress provocatively for her costume. Lexy was showing more skin that what would be suitable outside of the convention. Are all cosplayers like this? If so, perhaps I should have been coming here instead of the nightclubs..._

Lexy: I think you did a great job with the costume Skye! Maybe even contender for first place this year!

Hane: No offense Skye but, First place is heading my way! Hey, you're Luphine right? Skye's been going on about you all morning.

 _More of Skye's circle of friends began to crowd around me. I wasn't aware that she was so popular when it came to this kind of stuff!_

Skye: Aww, Hane come on, you know I don't really care that much about the competition! I wouldn't be surprised if you won! It's fun for me just showing up!

Hane: I'm just messing with you guys. I bet ten bucks Luphine knows my character!

 _They aren't going to be asking me this all day are they?_

Lexy: We're probably smothering the two of them! Hey Skye, why don't you show Luphine around the Convention?

Skye: That's a great idea! We'll catch up with the rest of you guys later. C'mon follow me Luphine!

Luphine: Lead me then.

 _Skye slipped her hand in mine, pulling and guiding me around the bend of the corridor and away from some of the crowds._

Skye: Sorry about that, my friends are really nice when you get to know them, I think Lex could tell things were getting a little out of hand.

Luphine: Hey, that's not a big deal! I'm just glad your friends seemed so nice. I guess talking about their costumes is only natural when you're all dressed up for the con!

Skye: Still, I don't want you to feel like a third wheel to my friends. Let's spend an hour together, just you and me! I will have to head back over after that though, there's events held through the day and I really wanna be for the group photo. Guests aren't allowed for that.

Luphine: Hey that's fine, I really didn't expect you to drop everything and hang out, it is a convention after all!

Skye: Really? Well thank you, Luphine, that means a lot. So what do you think of the convention anyway? Are you liking it?

Luphine: I'm having fun! It's exciting! I've been enjoying the spectacle of everyone getting into their characters, even if it's a little in your face at times! I wasn't really expecting it to be so busy, but now I managed to find you, It's not so bad.

Skye: I'm glad you're having a good time! I was really hoping you'd have fun here so we could enjoy it together. Hey, there's a whole room of people selling awesome anime, video games and comic book stuff! Wanna go check it out?

Luphine: Sure, that sounds pretty cool. You'll have to give me a few recommendations. Oh! I almost forgot to tell…

Skye:Hm? Tell what?

Luphine: I got employed again!

Skye: Wow! Really?

Luphine: Yeah! I can't believe it either.

Skye: Good for you! You finally got a job! Again!

Luphine: How about you?

Skye: What about me?

Luphine: Anything big going on?

Skye: Except for this event, no. It's been quiet.

Luphine: Didn't your PC Break down?

Skye: Yeah it did, but I ordered the parts. And they are coming tomorrow.

 _Skye took me over to a line of people waiting to enter a large pair of doors. She skipped right to the front of the line, seemingly knowing the security guy by name and showing a special colored badge._

Luphine: Did you do that guy a favour or something? How did we get in so easy?

Skye: I'm a super sponsor for the convention. I pat a bit extra to help fund the con staff and get some cool perks like free lunch and line cuts! Y'know small benefits and stuff like that.

Luphine: I just went with the regular guest pass to be honest, I probably should've read the ticket options more clearly.

Skye: There's nothing wrong with that, especially if you're just here for the afternoon! I just like to support these things 'cause they mean a lot to me. Conventions are the one place where I feel comfortable enough to be myself, nerdiness and all.

Luphine: I hope you feel comfortable around me too, Skye? I know we're into similar stuff, but you know you can be yourself, right? I am here to hang out with you after all!

Skye: To be honest, I really do. Most of my friends only really know me for my cosplay stuff, so it's nice to meet someone from outside of the fandom who is open to that stuff. Honestly you're my first... date... who hasn't immediately started with some weird fanboy stuff... That club really wasn't my comfort zone. Yet despite all the girls you could have spent your time with, you sat down with me. You really cheered me up that night. You also stuck up for me in front of those two girls, I mean... I know you wouldn't exactly join in to pick on me, but I feel safe to be myself around you...

 _Wow, I wasn't expecting her to pour her heart out like that, in the middle of a line of people too... Spending time with her must really mean a lot, even though she's got lots of friends here she could've spent time with._

Luphine: I'll be honest, Skye, the last few days that we've been hanging out together have been really special to me. I love spending time with you Skye, more than just as a friend...

 _I let my fingers play over her palm and she returned the gesture with a playful squeeze of my thumb. She seemed to come to her senses after a moment, shaking her blush free as she looked back down the line as the doors opened to the sales room._

Skye: You're great, Luphine... I hope you know I feel the same? ...How about we head into the dealers area? We're probably holding up the line getting all deep and meaningful.

 _Entering the room, my senses were overloaded with dazzling lights, sounds and costumes at every turn. The main room here was so big that it would take us a long time just to walk around tall the attractions. Some pretty big names were hosting booths that weekend: Voice actors from animes and artists from famous comic book series'. There were video game_

 _companies showing off their new releases and even some older companies re-releasing their retro games. I hadn't expected this amount of star power right on my front door!_

Luphine: I gotta say Skye, coming to the convention was really worthwhile! I'm probably gonna bust out my wallet and pick up a couple of comics before we go! ...Skye?

Skye: Hey, sorry! I'm a really big fan of this artist and she was nice enough to sign my hoodie I bought last year! Isn't that awesome? Oh my god, I'm so glad she signed it!

 _Skye did a cute little almost-dance in front of the booth, spinning in place with honest, energetic joy. It was so cute I couldn't help but laugh. Putting two and two and two together, even if Skye's hoodie was a simple themed hoodie based on a Super sentai anime, getting the signature of the voice actor for it would probably make it worth a pretty penny. The anime was pretty popular too_.

Luphine: No way! That's a pretty awesome score! I didn't know there was a Kensai stand here! That's so cool!

Hane: No wayyy, you got an autographed Kensai jacket? That's gotta be worth a fortune now!

Skye: Oh, hey Hane! Yeah she said she could tell I was a super fan and totally offered to sign it! I'm totally using this jacket with my next cosplay!

 _We got a little more time browsing the booths before more of Skye's group of friends began to flood the dealers are and found us. The group was was a big magnet for photos, especially when they ran into the fans of the characters they were, or another character from the same show. Most took pics of Skye, some even took pics of me for some reason._

Hane: Hey did you guys wanna head over to the cosplay panel? They're gonna be covering some airbrushing techniques I wanna check out.

Lexy: Hey! Count me in! I was just coming to get you guys for it!

Skye: Actually... I was gonna steal Luphine away for a bit, but I'll catch up with you guys afterwards?

Hane: Haha, well have fun you two! Make sure Skye gets to the cosplay photoshoot though!

Luphine: We'll try and keep out of trouble!

 _Skye led me off by the hand, away from the dealers room. I did have plans to maybe go back to the dealers while she was getting ready for the parade, but that could wait, if we'd gone back through the maze of tables again we'd burn all our time together. She navigated the crowds so quickly I didn't have time to check the map in the convention's info pack, but Skye seemed to know exactly where to go. As we got close to the room, the sound of cheers and bleeping games met me before we even reached the door._

 _Inside the large room the con had set up a makeshift arcade with large TVs around hooked-up consoles, they'd even brought in some of the large arcade machines, a lot with cool looking retro games._

Skye: Ta-dah! Whatcha think?

Luphine: An Arcade is way more my style!

 _A few dozen people were standing around two large screens, they seemed to be in the middle of a Brawl tournament. A couple of the people watching saw Skye's costume and gave another cheer. She cheered them on in return and gave them a few cutely ineffective shadow boxing moves._

Luphine: Haha... So, are we gonna be boxing, or did you wanna go head-to-head on Brawl? I dunno how I feel about beating up the game Lucario with you dressed like that...

Skye: Actually... I had an another idea! Come on!

 _Skye slipped her hoodie off, side-stepping some of the console games over to larger arcade games. She stood before the large dancing game Dance Dance Revolution._

Luphine: Wait, what?

Skye: You said you could dance, right? When we were at the game store?

Luphine: Well, actually... You know I was saying that to impress you, right?

Skye: You're not gettin' out of it that easy! Don't worry, we'll go two player. It'll be fun!

Luphine: Okay… What song?

Skye: How about… Hyper Eurobeat?

Luphine: Alright.

 _As the game started up the beat began slow as we stepped up side-by-side on the two-player game. Skye shook her arms and legs out, warming up. A couple of others started to gather up to watch, the pretty fox girl in the shorts probably having more than a little to do with it_.

Luphine: Phew... here goes nothing!

 _The arrows started out pretty slow as the beat started - up, then up again. Right, then left. Then up, down, up again. If it kept up like this I could probably keep pace!_

 _Sadly… It was a fast song._

 _Arrows were everywhere, it had been some time since I last played DDR, and even then I wasn't good. But, I felt like I was doing pretty good so far, Skye was really taking it in her stride though. She was laughing and hopping from one foot to the other, shifting her weight. I didn't have much time to laugh along with her as the arrows started to come a little faster, the beat of the song really kicking in. First it started like that like last time, with an up, then a down and an up, but this time it was a left, then a right. It was starting to get faster, but I think I was getting the rhythm! The same pattern one more time after that? Okay, I think I've got this!_

Skye: How's it going?

Luphine: Think I've got it!

Skye: Get ready, there's a side split coming!

Luphine: How many times have you played this?!

 _It was getting harder, but Skye was keeping up a lot better than me. She must get a lot more practise than me._

Skye: Hey! You're doing pretty awesome with that! Phew!

Luphine: Hey, speak for yourself! You're doing great!

 _I took a quick glance over to Skye. She seemed a lot less stressed than me_

 _I was barely keeping up with her but it was fun regardless! It was getting pretty though, another side split, then a quick up, down, up, down! Damn, okay, I've got this!_

Luphine: You ready?

Skye: Hah! Yeah!

 _Skye was talking it in her stride, swinging those curvy hips in those showy shorts. I had to focus as the moves start to flow faster, but ignoring the cute girl in the camisole? Of course, I'm sure there were plenty of the people standing off on the side-lines enjoying the flexibility of her shirt. Come on, mind off the cute athletic girl!_

 _Okay, so after all that, there's a front split, then left, right, left. Then back to an up, down, up? Yeah! I think I can get this down!_

Luphine: The finale is looking tough too, front split, then a side split twice?! You're feeling that flexible?

Skye: Haha, yeah, but then it's just a quick left and right and we're done! Just gotta time the last kicks out!

 _This damn Song seemed to go on and on with no end. I'm almost sweating. So many people watching us… Focus!_

Luphine: Here comes the finale!

Skye: Let's nail it!

 _Front-Split, Side-Split, Side-Split. Then a Left, Right. YES! We got the finale correct!_

Skye: Hey! You nailed the finish! Ready for Stage 2?

Luphine: Ah geez. Can I pick the song?

Skye: Yeah. It only seems fair.

Luphine: B4U?

Skye: Alright, get ready to lose your balance.

Luphine: Doesn't sound so bad.

 _We were rocking the songs, hitting our stride pretty quickly as we totally breezed through all four stage of the arcade mode for our starting money. We were pretty close in terms of score, but neither of us were really concentrating on that as we laughed and made our way through the songs side-by-Side. Some of the people waiting were cheering us on and I could see Skye was beaming from ear to ear just as much as I was. In the end I couldn't help but notice that I was getting just as many cheers as Skye was, even though she was in cosplay, and those cutely shorts shorts._

 _I guess a perfect score does that, but I was honestly surprised, I was struggling to keep track of myself with Skye laughing and dancing along. I might have been able to keep up with her, but Skye certainly handled it with more grace. I couldn't help but feel more like a herky-jerky puppet flailing my arms while Skye was throwing kicks and arm movements to the songs. It helped that I knew the songs, maybe not well enough to sing along like some of the crowd were, not when I was trying to pay attention to the arrows and not being distracted by Skye dancing along to all the arm movements from the credits video._

 _When we stepped out to give someone else a turn, Skye smoothed her blue fur, her grin was adorable as we slipped out of the games room and into the main concourse: She was practically skipping along, her hand in mine._

Luphine: You were really good at that, Skye. I'm impressed!

Skye: Hehe... thanks, Luphine. I've had a chance to practise. I had so much fun! I'm super glad we found some time to hang out, I know it's not exactly like a date or anything when there's a ton of things going on and, like, a crazy amount of people... ... Still... I'm really glad we got to hang out, it's made the con way cooler than last year.

Luphine: Even cooler than getting your jacket signed?

Skye: Are we weighing up what I'd geek out over more?

Luphine: Maybe? I mean... I am a first edition! *Chuckle*

Skye: We should get you Signed! Hehehe...

Luphine: Got anywhere in mind?

Skye:... Now I do... But to answer your sneaky question... Yes, of course, I'm even happier that you're here... Your ego feeling okay now?

Luphine: I'll let you know if it's feeling a little bruised again - Mrs. Awesome DDR Dancer. Honestly I was kinda worried, this place is even busier than the mall, and the gaming room was more crowded and crazy than the dance floor at Amorous.

Skye: Yeah... I guess it's different though? I didn't really know anyone at the mall.. I dunno, it's just different, right? Someone could be in the mall because they need to buy a new... I dunno... a new suit for work or something? Or they're just pissed and trying to quickly get

lunch before going back to work. Everyone is here to have fun, and they're here because they like games and anime and stuff.

Luphine: That makes sense... Though I guess most people in Amorous are there because they wanna have fun too?

Skye: I guess, yeah... but they're looking for weird sex and drinking fun. I've never really... well... ...

 _Skye hugged her balled up jacket to her chest, still held loosely in her hands after dancing up a storm._

Luphine: You've never drank?

Skye: Ha... No, I've drank... I'm a lightweight though, and not in the fun, dancing about way... I just feel kinda dizzy and sick. Good cover though... For the other thing.

Luphine: I heard it... Skye, you know I'd never do something you didn't feel ready for. If you didn't wanna-

Skye: No! I mean... I'd want to, you know? It's not like I'm a nun or anything, sheesh...

 _She snickered a little, trying to hide her blush behind her jacket a little, the spoken admission seemed accidental, but I couldn't help but to feel part of her hot flush creeping over me too: Not a nun, so she had some kind of experience, just not with someone else?_

Luphine: Ha... Well, good? Geez, I guess that's not the right way to say it. I mean, I'm glad it's not something you're worried about.

 _Skye bit her lip and chuckled under her breath into the hoodie._

Luphine: Anyway, I dunno? At least at Amorous there's a bunch of people all trying and failing to dance. It was a little scarier to be suddenly up on the stage with everyone just watching. Fun, but kinda surprising, you don't seem to like crowds usually.

Skye: I guess I didn't think about it. Anyways, I'm sure most of the people there were just waiting for their turn on the machine...

Luphine: I guess that's true, I dunno.

Skye: What is it?

 _Her eyes were on me, reading a little concerned._

Skye: Come on, you can tell me.

Luphine: I dunno, it was pretty brave to get up in front of people like that.

Skye: Psh... I really don't think they were watching us...

Luphine: You really think the cute girl in the cami and shorts dancing around had nothing to do with it?

Skye: I know the outfit is kinda showy... but it's a showy place. It's about the fur markings anyway, the character doesn't-

Luphine: Doesn't even wear clothes?

Skye: It's a game for kids...

 _And a character with a bunch of body pillows… Thinking about that… yeah nah._

Luphine: You know that you look extremely good in that outfit, right?

Skye: What?

 _She immediately flushed and almost took a step back._

Luphine: I mean, you look really cute, Skye. Shaking your hips on the dancing game? Especially in that top... I'm not trying to be weird about it, I'm just saying...

Skye: If you don't like how I look-

Luphine: Haha...

Skye: What?! What did I do now…

Luphine: Nothing... You're just really cute when you're being so innocent. Skye, it's totally the opposite... I'm not trying to call you out. I'm saying you look really sexy, and there's plenty of people who'd admire that even on a normal day, it's not like that changes when you're dancing around in a lower-cut top...

 _Skye huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as though the concept of her own bust was alien to her, it made her seem very young somehow._

Skye: I dunno... Geez, now you have me all self-conscious...

 _She quickly slipped her arms into her hoodie, though she at least stepped back beside me and seemed to cool her head._

Skye: Sorry for being a freak about it...

Luphine: What? Come on... Skye, it's fine. I like that you've got this secret kind of confidence to wear stuff like that and not worrying about what other people are thinking about it.

Skye: Really? 'Cause it kinda sounded like you were calling me naive...

Luphine: Naive in a good way... like, unashamed? Even if you're shy, you look good enough to draw a crowd and you weren't even trying!

Skye: Maybe... But maybe I don't wanna draw a crowd just because I'm a girl in tight shorts...

Luphine: You're clearly not flaunting it on purpose though, it's just natural on you.

 _She sighed again, snickered under her breath and stepped back in beside me apologetically as we watched a few of the groups walking by in quiet contemplation for a moment._

Skye: Geez... I'm really bad at taking a compliment, huh?

Luphine: a Little... But I do mean it, you look great.

Skye: Great enough that people check me out all the time? Really...?

Luphine: Really, I noticed it in the game store when you were browsing, and those girls from my high school weren't exactly calling you ugly… They were jealous of your looks.

Skye: Now you're gonna make me really paranoid...

 _She sighed with a nervous laugh. I held out a hand and, to my surprise, she took it, squeezing my fingers tight._

Luphine: I love how you are... You know that you being kinda modest about your looks is one of the things I love about you, right?

Skye: Hah... Well, I kinda love that you let me know when I'm doing something right too. I appreciate it, even if it makes me feel self-conscious. It makes me feel good though. You make me feel good, so thank you.

 _Skye leaned in and kissed my cheek, snickering._

Skye: I love you too, Luphine... I really didn't expect to be saying that... but it feels really good to say it.

Luphine: Love you too Skye.

 _She sidled in closer, smiling as we took a moment just people watching side-by-side and hand-in-hand. Before too long a booming announcement fought over the rabble of conversation on the overhead speakers._

Skye: Oh shoot! We must have lost track of time! They're getting ready to take the photos!

Luphine: Damn! We have to run if we want to make it!

 _Skye and I quickly started running towards the meet-up area and Hane and Lexy were standing there, looking around for her._

Hane: Skye! There you are!

Luphine: Hey Hane!

Hane: Hey Luphine! Do you mind if I drag Skye away a little? You're not allowed in the photo room unless you're in costume...

Luphine: Really? That's kinda lame...

Skye: Yeah, those are the rules... It's a dress-up-only to get a good photo of the characters and not get really crowded in there with other fans flashing their cameras too...

Luphine: It sounds like you'll be gone a while, right?

Skye: Yeah... The photos alone could take 45 minutes, there's usually lots of people. Afterwards, there's a sort of catwalk procession thing that you can line up for, it's a pretty long parade around the convention. That can take an hour though, I couldn't ask you to wait that long for me...

Hane: Some people hang around and take photos of us in the parade, though it gets kinda packed.

Skye: I won't get you crushed for some photos, Luphine. There'll be lots of costumes, which can be fun, but it's your call!

Luphine: Sure, I've got my phone. I'll look around the con some more until the parade starts, then I'll snap some shots from my phone! I'll be sure to show you later.

Skye: Awesome, I can't wait to see you there! Hehe, I've never had someone in the crowd taking pictures for me before! Hey, before I go, there's something I want to give you.

 _She handed over her new jacket, she unzipped it and gestured for me to hold out my arm as she put it on me. It fit alright, though I felt a little strange wearing it after Hane had said the autograph made it really rare. That melted away when Skye wrapped me in a loving hug, kissing me on the jaw tenderly as she did._

Skye: I think this looks even better on you, Luphine! Now you're sort of in a costume too? I'll lend it to you, but you've gotta gimme a call sometime, you can bring it back to me at my place!

Hane: Whoa, what's going on here? I'm getting romantic vibes!

Skye: Hush up, Hane! Maybe I just trust Luphine with my stuff!

Hane: Yeah, but the "your house" part? Bow chicka wow-wow!

 _Skye and I shot mildly angry glares at Hane._

Lexy: C'mon guys, we gotta get going!

Skye: Alright, Luphine, we really gotta get going! Thanks again, for everything!

 _I ended up killing time around the booths,I even did end up picking up a new game, maybe something I could play with Skye later. I had to admit, the place wasn't quite as fun browsing around by myself, Skye's star-struck reactions to some of the more famous artists and voice actors was really part of the fun, though I guess if I'd known some of them I'd have had the same reaction. After an hour, I found a good strategic place to set up on a bend in the cosplay parade path where I'd get a good uninterrupted shot of the cosplayers._

 _It took a little time standing there, some sort of hold up in the photo room, but eventually all manner of creative cosplayers started to make their way along the parade circuit. It took awhile for them to get to me, but Skye was right, it was pretty cool to see some of the more famous characters I knew brought to life by the cosplayers, especially the ones who threw in little gestures and pulled faces to act out their characters. I was sad to see that the parade was being led by the top five costumes and Lexy, Hane and Skye weren't among them. Skye was there in the parade though, looking happy as ever, they had arranged the group into game genres and she was back with some of the other Smash characters, throwing fake attacks at the audience and pretending to beef it out with the other cast members. As she passed me she threw me a playful kiss and a wink before sauntering off, I got that on Camera as well. Talk about a cute picture to remember the afternoon by, even if it was getting a little late._

 _By the time the parade was done, the sun was starting to set. Skye and I met up again._

Luphine: Awesome parade! Too bad any of you weren't in the top 5 though…

Skye: Yeah, but those guys were really good cosplayers.

Luphine: Maybe in your opinion, but not mine.

Skye: Oh? Who is in yours yours then?

 _I chuckled slightly_

Luphine: You of Course.

Skye: Aww… Thanks.

 _I was still wearing her jacket and I thought that I should give it back. After all, it IS a rare signed one and really valuable._

Luphine: I guess you want your jacket back.

Skye: You know what? It looks good on you, could you take care of it for a while?

Luphine: I… Uh… I'm not sure. It means a lot to you and I don't want to risk damaging it.

Skye: Please? Could you do it for me? I trust you with it.

Luphine: Alright… I can hold it for you.

Skye: Thanks, Luphine!

 _She quickly wrapped me in a bit surprising hug, I was slightly dazed, but soon hugged her back. It felt good, her warm body against mine. Nothing could break that moment… Until… Her phone rang, she broke the hug and answered._

Skye: Hello? Oh hi Mom! Yeah, the convention is ending soon. Yeah. No I haven't got a ride home, Like we talked about. Yep, so you're coming to pick me up with dad? Okay. Yep. Yeah I had fun. I met up with my friends. The events were good. No I didn't. I was just walking around with my friends.

 _I blushed slightly after hearing that, wondering if she was referring to me_

Skye: Alright, I'll wait. Okay, see you then. Bye Mom.

Luphine: Y'know I could've given you a ride home.

Skye: I already had plans for it… Besides, my parents would probably be confused about you, since they don't know you.

Luphine: Hmm… True.

 _We kinda stood there with some ambient speaking and chatting around us. It was slightly awkward._

Luphine: Well… I guess I should get going as well.

Skye: Yeah… Maybe.

 _We were not that far apart and both of us just stayed quiet. I leaned forwards and gave her one last Kiss on the lips. She was slightly surprised, but soon melded into the kiss. We soon broke it and looked at eachother._

Skye: That was…

Luphine: I… Sorry if it was-

 _Skye put her paw over my muzzle_

Skye: Shh… It was good.

Luphine: Well… Thanks. I'm gonna leave, but I'll take care of your jacket.

Skye: Alright hun, drive safely.

Luphine: I will. See you.

 _Did I seriously get invited to her house? That's all I could focus on for the rest of the evening. I had to assume this meant a little more than just how she treats all her friends?_

 _I guess there's only one real way to find out, I should give her a call when I'm ready to head over... At least I had the memento of the jacket for now, it smelled a little of Skye's perfume. I decided to head home and when I got back to my car, I put the Jacket on the passenger seat and then began to drive home. I decided to refuel my car, and headed for the gas station. It didn't take me long to refuel the car. Then I headed onto the Highway._

 _I will make sure that the Jacket stays safe. When I got home, I put it on a coat hanger and put that to my door so it didn't accidentally get washed, ruining the autograph. I took one final glance at the Jacket, and went into the Kitchen to eat. First day of my new job tomorrow… I need to be ready for it._

 **Daaaaaaaamn this took long to write. Fucking hell I can't do this properly. Ok, time to change the topic.**

 **Fun fact, I found a DDR Arcade Cabinet at this local arcade kind of thingy (I wouldn't call it an Arcade it was so small) and I played it. I was shit, and hit my Ankle one of the bolts. Ow. It hurt, but otherwise I'm fine. I also had my birthday in July, so I had some stuff to do.**

 **I haven't made a name for the next chapter yet. So I need to come up with something. Also my school is starting again, so I might be able to do these more. Maybe. I dunno.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it so far.**


	6. Back to Basics

Luphine and Skye Chapter 6 - Back to basics *Contains Lemons* (Not like you didn't know that…)

 **I have no opening speech this time sooooo... Enjoy. Also LEMON WARNING! If... that wasn't... clear enough.**

 _ **POV. Skye**_

 _I had just said my Goodbyes to Luphine and I was waiting for my parents at the convention centre. Goddamn Hane. I guess it's a bit suspicious for me to invite a Guy over, then agian we have been at some places outside of the cons._

 _Some time later, my phone rang. Mom and Dad were here. I got outside and met them at our car._

Skye: Hi mom. Hi dad.

Skye's mom Carol: Hi Skye, how was the event?

Skye: It was great! I didn't win the contest, but that doesn't matter.

Skye's dad Storm: What about your friends? How were they doing?

Skye: They are fine. They didn't win as well. One of them didn't even participate. He wasn't in a costume.

Storm: Oh? What was he doing there then?

Skye: He came to see me.

 _My parents looked at each other._

Carol: That's sweet of him. Which one them was he?

Skye: He hasn't visited us. I met him some time ago actually.

Storm: Where? When?

Skye: Last week when my friends took me to that club, on my Birthday. I was sitting by myself and he came to me and we chatted for a while. He was also there against his will. After some time he gave me a ride home.

 _My Dad's face went from a neutral expression to a slightly angry one._

Storm: That's what they say to get your attention. Is he suspicious in some way?

Carol: Storm, Honey calm down. He doesn't seem so bad.

Storm: Skye, did you meet him in between this convention and that night?

Skye: Yes. We went to the mall and he helped me look for things for this con and in General.

Carol: Doesn't seem so bad. He might be a good boy.

Storm: Wait a second… Didn't you have a Yellow Jacket when you came here? Where is it?

Skye: I asked if he could hold it at his place for a while. I got it signed and now it's a bit more valuable.

Storm: And what did he say?

Skye: He hesitated it slightly but then promised to keep it safe. I asked if he could bring it some time soon.

Storm: Skye…

Carol: Storm, don't begin. It's not going to help you.

Skye: Dad. I'm 18, I'm an adult. You can't be in control of my life anymore. I have to make my own decisions. I like and trust him, I know only some things about him, but I know that he would trust me to have something valuable to take care of.

Storm: Like or love him?

Skye: Well... both.

 _There was a bit of silence between us_

Carol: You should invite him over.

Skye: I'll ask him, mom.

Carol: Honey? Will you accept him visiting?

Storm: I'm not sure… I'll think about it.

Skye: Thanks dad! You're so sweet!

 _I went and hugged my dad, and he hugged me back. Then I heard him laugh a bit._

Storm: What did you say about being an adult? You have grown into a beautiful young lady, yet you still act like a child sometimes.

Carol: Well she acts like a good child, doesn't she?

Storm: There's that as well.

 _We began to head home and I sat in the back and kept looking at the passing cars. I hope that my parents, mainly my dad understands that I care about Luphine, I know he cares about me. I wonder when he comes for a visit._

 _We got onto the highway and I saw a familiar looking BMW. But I didn't check if it was his. I didn't have to because soon after the same car came roaring past us. I saw a familiar green figure driving it. Definitely his car. Good thing dad wasn't bothered about it._

 _I soon got home and unpacked my shoppings. Then I went to eat with my family. My sister kept asking about the con and my friends. She said that she might come with me some time._

 _I checked my inbox and saw that my Package is coming tomorrow, after that I continued work on my next cosplay idea and some other ideas. I went to sleep and thought about the next week. I'm thinking about what I should do next week._

 _ **POV. Luphine**_

 _*Beep … Beep … Beep … Bee-Click*_

 _Monday. Workday. Time to get up. It was 7:30am, just as I had put the alarm clock._

 _Feels weird going back to work, but also it feels good. I took the white shirt, and my gray jeans, put them on and went into the kitchen. Time for breakfast again._

 _I took a long sip of coffee from my mug. Ahh the somewhat bitter taste added with a morning rush, how have I missed you. It took under 30 minutes for me to eat. Soon after I walked to my garage, opened the Garage door, and got into my car. I turned the key and I heard the amazing Roar of the Inline 6. I reversed out of the garage, but stopped on the driveway. I tapped the button on the door remote and made sure that the door closed. Then I drove away to the mall._

 _I got there, and parked to the "employees only"- area and then walked inside the mall._

 _I walked to the game store and got a text about the door and alarm codes. I tapped the code in and walked inside the store. Troy added that the codes will change after today. There was an employee that I hadn't met. So I walked to the backroom and greeted her._

Luphine: Morning.

Samantha: Hello. You must be the new employee.

Luphine: Yeah. I am.

Samantha: I'm Samantha. Just call me Sam like the others do.

Luphine: Alright Sam.

Samantha: Troy said that your nametag is here. I'll go and get it.

Luphine: Alright.

 _I waited for some time and Sam walked to the back room and I walked into the store part. I began to set the cash register up and waited._

Samantha: Ah. Here it is. I found your nametag.

Luphine: Okay. I got the Register ready.

 _Samantha walked into the store part as well. and handed me the nametag and I put it on my shirt. Then we began on filling the shelves. Time went fast, and it soon was 10 am, so we had to open the store. I found out that Sam is an assistent manager at the store. Kinda nice actually to know that I have at least one manager if Troy isn't working._

 _It took some time until we had some customers. Mondays might be quiet days. Even when they came to the store, they bought some cheaper stuff. like older Controllers and merch. One of them bought a console though. It was a quiet day otherwise. Sam and I just chatted around. After work I decided that since Coby didn't tell when he was coming back, I could get some food from the mall. Good thing that there are a lot of places._

 _I found a decent burger joint and got my meal from there, then I walked to my car and began the drive to home. The road was in good shape and I found myself enjoying driving. It has been a long time since I last drove this much. Yet, it's not so bad. I drove past Skye's house, but since I didn't have the jacket with me, I didn't stop for a visit._

 _I got home and surprise, surprise. Coby wasn't there. More me-time, I guess I could play something. So… now to choose what to play. I decided to check my game library and decided to play some more mediocre titles from it._

 _The evening went pretty quickly, and I decided to make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow and I made some batter. I made the batter and put it to the fridge, soon found myself being pretty tired, so I called it a day, and went to sleep. I have work shifts for several weekdays._

 _Skye's day_

 _Today was quiet, but I got my Computer parts, and installed them. It was simple though, I looked at the parts I got and looked where they could fit. Found the slots on the second try. I tried to turn the PC on and it did on the first try. If something had gone wrong, I would've had tech support right on my paws._

 _Speaking of which, I wonder how Luphine's been doing at work? Did he even tell where he works now? Hmm… Well at least it's working now. I can finally play and do stuff._

 ** _The next day. (POV. Luphine)_**

* _Beep beep beep beep beep be-click*_

Luphine: * _Yawn_ * Morning.

 _I got up, ready to work again. I got to the kitchen and put the coffee maker on and began to make my pancakes. While I was making them my phone rang. I wondered who it was and when it took it out I saw that it was Coby. Weird, but I decided to answer._

* _Click_ *

Luphine: Hey Cobes.

Coby: Hi Luph.

Luphine: What's up?

Coby: Nothing at the moment. Just woke up. We've had fun. You?

Luphine: Work. Why did you call?

Coby: I have work tomorrow. And I'm coming back today.

Luphine: So?

Coby: When do you get from work today?

Luphine: Around four.

Coby: We'll come around half past then.

Luphine: 'Kay.

Coby: When does your shift start?

Luphine: At 8. So in an hour.

Coby: Oh ok. Have fun working.

Luphine: Yeah thanks, I guess.

Coby: Bye.

Luphine: See you. * _Click_ *

 _Well, that's happening I guess. Coby's coming back, I have a job, and things are going well._

 _My thinking was interrupted by my phone's notification. It was an e-mail and I decided to read it._

" _Greetings, Mr. Luphine Howler. Due to a string of events regarding several run-down vehicles, the Local Police Department has ordered all vehicles in your area for a check up. Below are all mechanic shops you can do this check up at. Please note that you have a month to complete the check up, otherwise you will be fined. We hope that you complete your check up as soon as possible. -This was an automated message, so we ask you to not reply."_

 _*Deep sigh* Fuck. It's not I have stuff to do. Guess I have to do it._

 _I finished on my breakfast, and headed to work. I arrived at the mall and got to the store. There was one problem though. The lock, and I don't know the new code. So I messaged Troy._

Me at 7:52: Hey Troy, it's Luphine I'm at the store. What's the code for the lock?

Troy at 7:52: Heya Luphine. The lock has multiple codes and it's the employees date of birth. so it shouldn't be that hard.

Troy at 7:53: Oh and also it's Day/Month.

Luphine at 7:53: Oh okay. Thanks.

Troy at 7:53: See you there I'm on a shift today.

 _Well that's not bad, so my birthday then… I hope this works. I typed carefully and slowly. 2… 4… 0… 7… and the year… The door clicked and I turned the handle and the door opened. Welp now I'm here. I began to prep the store up. When Troy arrived I was lifting some games on the shelves. He looked a lot more casual than on the interview._

Troy: Hey.

Luphine: Morning.

Troy: What's up?

Luphine: Nothing much. Getting the store ready.

Troy: Nice. Hey Luphine?

Luphine: Yeah?

Troy: Do you mind if I call you by a nickname?

Luphine: Eh. I won't mind, just one question.

Troy: Okay?

Luphine: Would the name be Luph?

Troy: Uh… How did you know?

Luphine: Cuz people call me that.

Troy: Oh. Anyways, we have some orders today and Mikey is coming here. We'll pack them and send them.

Luphine: 'Kay.

 _I opened the next box, which was full of merchandise. I began to put the things on the shelves. Most of them were Minecraft figurines and foam swords._

Luphine: Man this merch sells well.

Troy: Yeah. The game's back from the dead. Somehow.

Luphine: Welp, at least the fans exist. Sadly it's gotten really cringy.

Troy: That happens with every fandom.

Luphine: Yeah. Sadly.

 _I kept on filling the shelves and when I was done I went into the back room for a Coffee. The clock hit 9 and we opened the store. Mikey came 10 minutes later. I was on the store side while Troy and Mikey packed the things._

 _They did ask me to come help them when they were wrapping the boxes. Good thing we have cameras, We could see if someone would try to steal something. Some new game is being released soon and we got the poster for it. Troy told me to hang it up somewhere, so I did, on the window next to the entrance. There was one thing bugging my mind though and I had to ask Troy about it._

Luphine: Hey Troy can I ask you something?

Troy: Yeah? I'm all ears.

Luphine: Why were you so… Formal, when I applied for the job?

Troy: It's a psychological thing. People tend to be more honest when they the Employer is dressed up properly. It gives… like a picture of the person. It makes someone seem like they have power over something… Well I do... but, I like things chill.

Luphine: Well it worked for me.

Troy: Yeah. One of the things that I don't care about is the dress code that much. As long as you're wearing something and have the name tag, I won't mind. If you came here topless I would say something but let you off the hook since we have spare shirts here.

Luphine: I wouldn't probably do that.

 _There were a lot more customers today and they actually bought games. This was a better day. Another day, another day's pay to my payroll. I began to head home, Coby's coming back so I wonder if he brought something. He didn't tell if Sibe was coming. Welp, preparing for the worst I guess. I got to the driveway and Sibe's car is there. Ok so they are here and Sibe hasn't left. I parked my car and walked in._

 _As soon as I got in, it was quiet. There was literally nothing._

Luphine: Hello? Anyone here?

 _I walked into the living room and suddenly some confetti blasted into the air._

Coby and Sibe: SURPRISE!

Luphine: Uhh… what?

Coby: You finally got a Job!

Luphine: ...So?

Coby: It's been a while since you had money to pay for stuff here.

Luphine: ...So?

Sibe: It was his idea I dunno.

Luphine: Okay, weird but okay. I have no idea why you want to celebrate that, but okay.

Coby: Welp. I'm back. We still have summer left and I'm returning to work tomorrow.

Luphine: Nice. Do you need a lift there?

Coby: Nah. Sibe will take me.

Luphine: Okay then. Did you bring food?

Coby: Yeah! Sibe promised to cook.

Luphine: Oh really?

Sibe: Yeah, I thought that I could cook here

Luphine: Well go ahead. Coby, could I talk with you for a sec?

Coby: Yeah sure.

 _We walked into the hallway and I had to ask something._

Luphine: Had a fun weekend?

Coby: You bet your ass.

Luphine: Well I don't, that's your job. * _snicker_ *

Coby: ...Seriously?

Luphine: Heh. Had to say that.

Coby: Hmm… But anyways we had fun, and if you want to know I can tell every small detail… just letting you know.

Luphine: Yeah... I'd rather not.

Coby: Ah come on.

Luphine: Topic change. Mom's birthday is coming up. Have you thought about going to our parents?

Coby: Of course I will! She is my mom. Why would I miss it?

Luphine: I dunno.

Coby: Well… I'll go into the kitchen and help Sibe cook.

Luphine: Don't even think about having sex there! I don't want cum in my food.

Coby: No promises.

Luphine: * _Deep inhale_ *

 _I decided to go in my room and call Skye about the jacket, and when I could return it._

 _*Ring Ring Ri- click*_

Skye: Hey Luphine!

Luphine: Hey Skye, how are you?

Skye: Fine, got the Ram yesterday and fixed my PC, it works now.

Luphine: Oh nice. So the Lan Party can happen?

Skye: Yep it's this weekend. You're really coming there?

Luphine: Yeah of course. Hey, I called to ask something.

Skye: What is it?

Luphine: Are you doing anything tomorrow?

Skye: I'm not sure. I'm mostly free and my parents are gone for the day. Why are you asking?

Luphine: I could bring the jacket tomorrow.

Skye: Oh nice. I'll see if it can happen tomorrow. So call me tomorrow.

Luphine: Okay. I'll call on my lunch break.

Skye: Yeah I should know by then for sure.

Luphine: Okay, so until tomorrow?

Skye: Yeah. Until tomorrow, call me.

Luphine: I will. Don't worry.

Skye: Bye Luphy.

Luphine: Bye Skye.

* _Click._ *

 _Well. Now that's sorted out. Now to wait for tomorrow. Sibe called us to eat dinner and… It actually didn't look too bad, and tasted fantastic. I guess I expected for worse. I hope he didn't put any extra "Sauce" on it. Welp, at least it was good._

 _Tomorrow will be a long day. and I can hardly wait. Just a couple of Z's and I'll be ready._

 ** _The third morning._**

 _I woke up once again and headed straight into the kitchen, and made breakfast. After that I went to the bathroom for a quick cleanup and Drank my coffee and looked out of the window._

 _I saw several guys and girls packing up stuff in their cars, it looked like Swimwear and picnic baskets. It's just 8:30 in the morning, and they are preparing already? Then again, the forecast said that this would be a warm day. I guess they want to reserve their places, too bad that the beach opens at 11. Coby will probably have a lot of work._

 _I finished my coffee, went into my room and grabbed the jacket and walked to my car. V_

 _I left the house and Drove to the towards the mall. I decided to speed up a bit so I would be a bit early at the store, then again there's an hour till opening. Eh, more time to prep._

 _I got to the Mall and to the store and entered the code and got in. okaay, now to do a checklist… Lights?_ _*click* On. Cash register? I checked the register, and turned it on. Check. Clean store…? Oh damn. I better get a Vacuum cleaner then._

 _I vacuumed around the whole store area and met a guy I had seen before: Kula. The same guy who worked here when I was here with Skye. I recall his name tag._

Luphine: Hey.

Kula: Morn- Heeey haven't I seen you here before?

Luphine: Yeah, some time ago when I was here with my Girlfriend.

Kula: Ooooh yeaaaah, She was dressed up like Renamon, right?

Luphine: Yeah, her.

Kula: Cool. Umm… What are you doing here?

Luphine: I... work here now. I got this job last weekend, and I've been working this week.

Kula: Ah sweet. So we're here together today.

Luphine: Yeah, I guess.

 _Kula handed me his paw and I clapped and shook it._

Kula: You might know me, I'm Kula.

Luphine: You definitely don't me, I'm Luphine, but people call me Luph.

Kula: Heh. Well, it's nice meeting you Luph.

Luphine: Same here Kula.

 _Kula and I got the store prepped for the customers and opened the doors. And then began to chat with him. He asked for my likes and dislikes and everything in between. Time flew with him and soon we had our lunch break. So I called Skye, like I had promised._

 _Here goes nothing!_

 _*Ring*... *Ring*... *Click*_

Skye: Luphine! I was waiting that you call!

Luphine: Well I keep my promises.

Skye: Good! My parents are going to a party today and they won't come back until tomorrow, do you want to come over?

Luphine: Hell yeah! I can't wait to see you again! I've been taking great care of your jacket, I know how much it means to you.

Skye: I knew it'd be safe with you. Anyways, getting the jacket back is less important than seeing you again, silly! You know the address, come by whenever you're ready! Anywhere before dark is good, but no rush. I'm home alone.

Luphine: I'll see you soon then!

Skye: Drive safe!

 _*Click*_

 _Whew. It's really happening. I can't even believe that I'm going to her place. She sure is happy to see me again, or at least I could tell that from the tone of her voice. Then I again I'm excited too. I wonder if there was a special reason she invited me… Hmm… Well… I guess I'll figure it out later._

 _Kula and I kept working the store and it was soon time to quit. Our shifts began to end and like always some other guys who I hadn't seen before came to work a later shift. We decided to check how our shifts will go._

Luphine: Hey Kula, could you check the Shifts?

Kula: Well. Looks like I have a Shift tomorrow. And… You're free tomorrow… So… any plans?

Luphine: Yeah. I need to take my car to the inspection. I was thinking of going tomorrow.

Kula: Ah Nice. I need to do that as well.

Luphine: Yeah. So our replacements are coming soon, or…?

Kula: They're usually here soon. So I guess you're allowed to leave.

Luphine: Alright, I'll go then. See you.

Kula: See you later dude.

 ** _Going to Skye's_**

 _I got to my car and headed straight for Skye's place. The drive there went fast and soon I was at the familiar looking house, only difference being that there was no car on the driveway, so I parked there. After knocking and waiting for a little while, I was starting to get paranoid that no one would be home and she was just pulling my leg about her address. The door started to open and… there she was. A smile beaming, embracing me with a warm hug before either of us said a word._

 _After a quick tour of her living room, she took me upstairs and sat me on her bed. Asking me to wait a moment while she went to fetch something._  
 _The room was nice, pretty cozy and definitely the room of an anime nerd from all her posters and japanese stuff. I also saw her setup, a pretty nice and tidy single monitor one, not bad._

Skye: Got your eyes closed?

Luphine: Oh crap, I was meant to do that?

 _I closed my eyes and began to think what she was gonna do._

Luphine: Okay, ready!

Skye: Okay! Here, this is for you!

 _I opened my eyes and saw that Skye was holding a fairly large gift box in her hands. Carefully taped with wrapping paper, complete with a card tucked into a neatly tied bow._

Luphine: Skye you really didn't have to get me something!

Skye: I wanted to make a token of our friendship! Anyway, I feel bad for cutting our time together at the convention. I made it all about me when it should've been about us!

Luphine: I dunno, I had plenty of fun!

Skye: Well… are you going to open it? I'll just ramble all afternoon if you don't... .

 _I decided to open it and got myself comfortable atop her bed, plopping the present in my lap. The ribbon came off easy, and I started to peel away the wrapping of what's inside._

Skye: Not going to read the card first?

 _She's treating me like it's my birthday… She's kinda nervous about it though, I wonder what it could be. I picked up her small card and flicked it open to read aloud:_

Luphine: "Dear Luphine, Thank you so much for being there for me. The last few dates we've had together have been the most fun I have had in ages! I hope it's not too early to say that I find you to be a very sweet and caring person. I… I think I might be falling in love with you." Aww, Skye…

Skye: It's true… I've just been so nervous to say something, like, official.

 _Skye began to blush intensely, rubbing her paws together, avoiding eye contact whenever I would take a break from reading her card._

Luphine: "If you want to stay friends I totally understand! From your number one fan, Skye"

 _I didn't know what to say. Do I tell her I love her too? Do I comfort her just as a friend? I decided to go ahead and open the present itself first. Unwrapping the box, I looked up to check on Skye, she seemed to be getting her smile back on now that she was seeing me open the present._  
 _Opening the box itself, I reached in blindly to pull out the contents. It felt soft and plushy. Like a stuffed animal._

Luphine: Is this what I think it is?

 _I pulled out the small stuffed animal, it was a cute articulated one made of soft fabric. What immediately struck me was the Green and Dark Gray color, then it struck me that the hair and everything else was the same as mine, even the eye color, she even had matched the color of my inner thighs… Somehow. Skye had recreated me as a doll._

Skye: I made a plushy version of you! Everything from your eye color to the tips for your toes! I've been working at it every night since our second date together.

Luphine: I gotta admit, It does look just like me! Well maybe a more cute and cuddly version. Thank you, Skye, so much… that's very thoughtful.

Skye: So you like it then?  
Luphine: I love it! I think it's awesome! I've never had something like this before, you did a fantastic job! I wasn't aware you were so good at sewing! It would feel right at home in one of those plushie booths at the convention!

Skye: Oh god, I probably seem like a massive dork for making that… I like to make my friends gifts myself, I feel like they're more special that way! Like I said in the card, I… I wanted to show how special you are to me.

Luphine: I totally see that, Skye. Hey… don't be so nervous… I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't think you were special too, right? Oh, hey, not exactly the best return present, but don't let me forget your jacket!

Skye: Oh my jacket? Thanks for bringing that back, Luphine. Thanks for looking after it too! Hey uh...

Luphine: Yeah?

Skye: Is it ok if I take a shower? I feel kinda... _bleh..._ all of a sudden. Make yourself feel at home, of course! Feel free to look around and stuff, I won't be too long. There's just something I wanna do.

Luphine: Okay, sure Skye. That was probably a lot to unload all at once… I'm still kinda processing your sweet card too. Take as much time as you need.

 _Despite it clearly taking some courage to write the card, Skye gave me another hug, just as loving as the one she gave me at the front door before quickly scurrying away into the corridoor to grab her towel. I could hear her turning on the shower through the adjacent wall. I was expecting to hear the slam of a door but it never came, just the sound of running water. Did she leave it open on purpose, or was she just too upset to care?_

 _Is she upset at me? Should've I said I loved her right back when I read the card? It probably would've made her feel a lot better. Shit… did I just blow it? I began to think and just looked around her room. She has a lot of games and anime stuff, not bad though, I just kept looking at her things for a while._

 _I thought about it for a few minutes. I didn't hear anything from Skye. I guess she offered for me to look around… I could also check on her. I decided to look around some more, just that when I was ready to check on her, I wouldn't startle her. After looking around some more, I decided to check on her._

 ** _LEMONS INCOMING!_**

* * *

 _The bathroom door was left open more than just a crack. One gentle push was all it took to swing it wide. At first I wasn't sure if what I was doing was right…_  
 _As steam began to escape through the open door, my view slowly cleared itself before me. Skye was standing naked in the bathtub, washing her back slowly with a soapy lufa. She had neglected to pull over the shower curtain, I guess she wanted me to discover her this way._

Skye: I wanted you to see me for what I really am…

 _She quickly began twisting the knobs controlling the flow of water to her shower. Shutting them off and standing still like a statue as the water dripped from her body. The water running down the drain was tinted blue leaving her body un-marked by dye._

Skye: Would you have still picked me at the club if I looked like this? I'm not a beautiful golden fox, I'm not even royal blue. I'm just… gray… the blandest color of fox you can get. I didn't want to keep lying to you like that… I'm really just… boring… gray. There really isn't special about me, I don't even have an identity of my own outside of dyeing my fur to look like other people… I just… I feel like all my friends don't really like me, they like the personas I portray, they like the skimpy clothes I wear. I didn't want to get close to you and have you like me because I can be like Lucario or Renamon or any of those characters… Whenever I try to be myself, people just treat me like a big loser.

 _I was awestruck, how long had she been holding on to this?_

Luphine: Have you ever told anyone else you told me just now?

Skye: N-no… I wanted to prove how much I trust you. I just admitted my feelings for you, but I don't want you to feel the same way for the wrong reasons. No one has ever seen me naked before… I'm the only one in my group of friends that dyes their fur. I hate how I look naturally, It triggers bad memories. As soon as my fur dye begins to fade, I get another and start a new look.

 _Skye was shivering a little, her arm wrapped around her waist for warmth, She wasn't nervous, her shower-slick breasts were in full view, her hand not so much as cupping her crotch; she simply looked shy, rejecting herself even as she stood there beautiful and bare for me. I decided to tell my opinion and decided to get a little closer and closed the door._

Luphine: There's no need to shame yourself. I went through the same stuff in high school too. Most people I knew thought I was a weirdo and didn't really know who I was… Skye… I hope you know being really talented at cosplay is an art in itself. You make all the costumes and you're into all this interesting stuff, that's gotta count for something. I don't think being gray makes you boring, and if it means you can dye your fur to look like characters you want to dress up as, that's better than having to dress around stripes or something, right?

 _I walked over to the bathtub in which Skye was still standing. I peeled her arms from her waist and helped her wrap them around me for a loving hug. I wrapped mine around her. She seemed to calm down._

Skye: I'm getting you all wet…

Luphine: It's okay, we can clean off together. It's much easier to talk when you're not freezing cold…

 _I guided Skye's hands down to the base of my shirt, helping her to take it off me. I stepped out from the rest of my clothes and kicked them over to the pile of clothes Skye had already discarded when storming into the bathroom._

Luphine: Which one is for hot water?

Skye: This one…

 _Skye placed her hand on mine, turning the water back on. She let out a deep sigh, her weight leaning onto my chest, holding me as the warm water rained down on our embrace. I I pressed my muzzle against the top of her had and hugged her back._

Skye: I'm sorry for exploding on you Luphine… I swear I'm not always like this. I ended up having a fight with my parents about how I might be getting a boyfriend and it got me thinking about how much anyone knows me outside of playing characters.

 _I gently stroked my hand over Skye's head, combing the warm water over her drooping ears and down the back of her neck. She sighed softly, realizing what she had said about telling her parents what she had said about us as I began soaping up her lufa, squeezing the suds over her shoulders and beginning to rub small circles in down her back._

Luphine: I know telling parents can be stressful… but it makes me happy to hear that you'd tell them about me. You know I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you, Skye… I think you're special all by yourself, Skye. I've seen you be shy around new people, and I've seen you bouncing around cutely to your idols… I don't think either of those were you acting "in character". I think that's just the cute, passionate person you are.

 _Skye was quiet, maybe she believed me, maybe not… She didn't pull away at least as I decided to be bold, I clenched the lufa within a tight fist, wrenching the suds all over her backside. I let the lufa fall to the water pooling at our feet._

Luphine: There is no one else I want to be with right now but you.

 _With my spare paw, I guided Skye's lips to mine, kissing her passionately as my other paw rubbed the soapy mixture over her ass. Just as she was totally sold into the kiss, I began rubbing my fingers against her womanhood. She ripped away from the kiss with a gasp._

Skye: Wh-... What are you doing?

 _She showed no signs of resistance, her arms still wrapped around my chest as I explored further with my digits. Swirling and prodding at her glistening slit before delving two of my largest fingers within. Slowly pumping them back and forth before going for another kiss. Without a word, she submitted to my advancement, kissing me even more passionately than before. Neither of us were very good at leading the kiss. My tongue slipped over hers, and vice versa After a good 30 seconds of silent making out, we finally found our rhythm._

Skye: My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. It feels good to finally be myself, sharing that with you is what I've been aching for.

Luphine: We can share as much as you want. I feel the same way about you Skye.

 _Skye turned around, intentionally taking her time to pick up the lufa as my paws continued to titillate her crotch. Grasping either side of her hips and gently rubbing my genitalia against hers before she corrected her posture._

Skye: It's my turn to clean you!

 _Skye leaned her weight against me again, her foot was now grazing against my shin, almost wrapping it around my knee. She took the sud-filled lufa and began swirling it around my crotch. Once she was satisfied that it was nice and soapy, she decided to toy with my manhood by paw._

Skye: Haha, we completely forgot to keep talking didn't we? I guess it all doesn't really matter anymore. I've found who I want to be, and who I want to be with.

 _It was growing difficult to suppress my arousal over our situation. Her paws were all over my cock, more so jacking me off than any form of cleaning. Her other paw was toying with my balls._

Skye: How's this? You like it?

Luphine: Mmmh~ Yeah! Y'know what would feel even better?

Skye: Please, show me!

 _I squeezed her against me, squeezing the lufa over her plump breasts and letting the soapy mixture snake down our chests. Every time we kiss seems to be better then the last. I took her by the shoulders and moved her to the wall. Making her place either hand firmly against it as I shifted my body behind her. Bucking our slippery bodies against each other, I began to dry hump her with my engorging member. Grinding my manhood back and forth against the folds of her slit._

Skye: Oh my… Right here and now? I don't think I'm ready…

Luphine: Who said we had to do it right now? Maybe I just like rubbing against you.

 _My arms engulfed Skye, wrapping her around to her front and groping lovingly at her breasts. I was daring every now and then I would tease a quick prod of the tip within her slit. Her knees began to tremble._

Skye: Hey now, no funny ideas!

 _She clamped her legs together. Grinding my cock between her upper thighs. Excited was an understatement, I could get off purely from how snug and lush it felt to slide through her crotch like this._

Skye: If you feel like cumming, go for it! You won't matt my fur, we're in the shower after all.

 _I began bucking wildly at Skye's rump. One of her arms reached up to grip the shower faucet for stability and I grew closer and closer to eruption. With one accidental thrust deep into her pussy, the sound of her sudden moan of delight pushed me over the edge. Exploding cum through the gap of her thighs, spilling onto the wall and all over her thighs. I began panting from the excitement. Even Skye was feeling out of breath. The blue in her fur was completely washed out now, the water beneath us was completely clear. Well as clear as it can be when mixed with cum. I slumped my weight against Skye's back, I was spent._

 _She reached over her shoulder, caressing my cheek and turning enough to give me a light kiss against my jaw. She slowly waved her hips to help milk out the last of my climax before picking up the lufa. Washing off the mess on her belly._

Skye: How did that feel? Did I do good?

Luphine: That felt amazing, I don't think I've ever had a cleaner dick than I do now.

Skye: Haha, you're funny! I guess it does help to see the fun side of sex. Sorry that I didn't let you really put it in much.

Luphine: One thing at a time, I totally understand. Are we getting out of the shower? Pretty sure we've had the water running for almost an hour now.

Skye: Crap, you're right! My parents are gonna kill me if they see the bathroom like this. Hey why don't you go and dry offf and I'll meet you in the bedroom?

Luphine: Sure thing. Thank you, for inviting me in.

Skye: One quick thing before you go. I want to ask you a question! Be honest, what color fur did you like me in the most?

Luphine: Well, as much as I liked the Renamon colors you had when me met, and the Lucario in the con… I love like you are. You don't need any costumes or fur dye to be beautiful Skye. You are just perfect like that.

Skye: Aww! That is so sweet! Maybe you're right, I don't need to be someone else all the time. Why don't you lay down on my bed and I'll be with you soon.

 _I wrapped a towel around my waist and proceeded to her bedroom. Flopping onto her bed, staring at the ceiling, basking in the aftermath over what just happened. It felt like I didn't even need to blink, the adrenaline was still at its peak from thigh fucking her in the shower. I really wasn't expecting things to turn romantic so quickly when I opened that present. No matter how unusual the gift was, I was still impressed and touched over how good a job she did in making a plushy version of me. I placed it on a pillow beside me and rested my eyes for a moment…_

 _Some time passed._

Skye: Wake up sleepy head!

 _I didn't even realize I had dozed off! Her fur was a shimmering silver now that it was dry._

Luphine: How long was I asleep? You're still not dressed?

Skye: I wanted to give you some time to recover. Having you thrust against me was really hot...

 _Skye was standing over me at this point. Putting her hand firmly on my chest, she climbed one knee at a time onto the bed. She made quick work of my towel, tossing it to the floor._

Skye: I've had some time to think about it. I'm ready for you now. It's my turn to make you feel better...

 _My dick began to unhide itself as Skye stepped on top of me, she grounded her knees at either side of my hips, locking them firmly in place as her open palm slid down my chest. As soon as her touch passed my stomach, she placed a firm grip on my cock. Slowly guiding her body down, holding my manhood tightly in place, I began to penetrate her virgin pussy. That's if slipping inside her in the shower didn't already steal that fact. Before I could ask any questions, her crotch suddenly dropped and landed firmly on my waist. Taking the full length of my cock from tip to base, minding my knot though. Her velvet innards were already wet with anticipation. My earlier antics must've gotten her very hungry for more._

Skye: This is what you get for teasing me so much!

Luphine: If this is your form of punishment, go on!

 _Placing one of her hands on my shoulders for leverage, Skye began sliding herself up and down along my shaft, the mattress bouncing and squeaking beneath us as she slowly upped the tempo._

Luphine: Are you sure that no-one in your family isn't home or anything? Aren't you afraid that someone will come here and interrupt us?

Skye: Who cares? The door is shut isn't it?

 _It doesn't seem anything is going to stop us making love at this point. Not even her parents barging in and seeing their daughter slamming down on my dick balls deep. She's on that same adrenaline rush I was having earlier. You don't know how much you want to be with someone until you just snap. All self-restraint goes out the window and your animal instincts kick in. I barely had enough willpower to not fuck her wildly in the shower. It seems she is regretting holding me back. She could tell stories with her hips, the violent nature in which she is riding me shows that she has had a lot of frustrations that are being expelled. All that anxiety and self loathing is one orgasm away from being completely relieved._

 _All of my senses were being thrown into overdrive. Rays of sunlight from the midnight sun would dance over her naked body through her window, the scent of her freshly showered body, the soft fur beneath my paws, even her moans were like music to my ears. None of it could compare to the feeling of her body on top of mine. Her virgin pussy had a nice grip on my shaft. Pumping it with aggressive passion as her hips whipped as fast as her body could allow. She seemingly grew tighter as we went harder. She was either contracting from an approaching orgasm, or doing it on purpose to milk me. She was doing it really well though._

Luphine: You may want to slow down, keep this up and I might cum again! We haven't used protection!

Skye: I'm so close! Cum with me!

 _She isn't backing off, I'm enjoying it too much to dare throw her off me. Never start thinking about not cumming when you're close, it just makes it ten times harder not to burst. If it wasn't bad enough already, she reached behind her and began massaging my balls. She wants me to seed her at this point. My toes were curling on top of her blankets, I'm not going to last!_

 _My hands slammed down on Skye's hips, my crotch lifting off the sheets as I knotted her and began to cum inside. I had never had such a violent orgasm, even I was moaning loudly! Skye reached down and grabbed my paws, moving them up to her breasts._

Skye: Keep going! That's it!

 _Skye's thighs began to quiver and shake, I could feel her pussy clenching on my cock. Getting to feel me cum inside her was enough to push her over the edge and climax for the second time. Or was it the third? She just simply didn't stop until she also got me off. Some of my cum spilled out on both of our fur. I pulled out slightly and some cum shot out on us._

Skye: And we just had a shower too! Oh well, I like being dirty.

Luphine: What about the cum? We can't just leave it in you!

Skye: Relax! I'll just steal one of my mother's morning after pills, she has a ton of them!

 _She said that as she laid down next to me, and I began to cuddle her. That's a relief. I was starting to panic that fucking her would be followed by regret. But it seems she had this planned before I even arrived. I looked into her deep blue eyes and she smiled at me._

Skye: I love you Luphine. I love you so much!

Luphine: I love you too Skye. Let's get cleaned up before we go to sleep. Don't want that cum to stick on.

Skye: Alright.

 _Skye massaged the base of my crotch with her paw, cum was everywhere on us, but luckily none of it was on her sheets. She could make webs of cum between her fingers. We both got up carefully to not get that cum on her bed._

 _We went into the bathroom and and cleaned ourselves off. We decided not to take a shower again, so we just wiped of what we could and left it at that. I got my boxers from the floor and she got her panties and bra. We dressed up in underwear, and walked back into her bedroom and got onto her bed. I cuddled up to her and we both fell asleep in our embrace._

 _ **AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!**_

 **We've hit 1000 Views and I've received some reviews of this Fanfic and now I decided to read and answer to all of them.**

 _Owen writes: "_ _Dude! This is an awesome fanfic so far! I love how you reused dialogue from the game! Skye was definitely my favorite character from Amorous as well! Your little part at the end of them driving toowas adorable. I can't wait to read what else you do for the next chapter. Although could you rate it M so you could do the full cough "sex scene" cough! keep up the good work"_

 **Well Owen, I already did that and as you read the sex scene was in this chapter. _And thanks for the compliment._**

 _Owen continues with: "_ _Ok. Still really like the Fanfic. But you need to change up the story a bit. Last chapter was good cause you had parts that weren't in the game. This chapter was basically the first date in the game just with no visuals. Try to add new things to the story between Luphine and Skye that isn't in the game."_

 **Okay, I'll admit. Because the text source is from the game, I felt like I didn't need to add much. I did add some of my things. This review was posted on the 3rd chapter, the chapter where Sibe makes his first appearance. My style is that I add my own things in between or write something completely new, or mix them. I need to focus more on my own bits though... But thanks anyways.**

 _Owen, yet again says:_ _Dude! Where's the next chapter?! I've been waiting! Are you even gonna do another?!_

 **...Yes. The thing is... that I write these stories on my free time, and that's stuff left from my own personal life. Like School, Friends, Family etc. I try to work on this story but sometimes my head is just empty. In fact, I started writing this in… Uhh.. September, I think. One other thing is that I've began work on Hex Squad, an upcoming fanfic with characters from this fic as well and I work on both at the same time. I hope you understand that I'm still a human and not some AI that can work 24/7… even though that sounds a bit like me ATM. Ah the sweet nights of sleep I've lost...**

 _Guest writes:_ _Keep up the good work man_

 **Thanks. I'll try my best.**

 _And… oh boy what a nickname… Dragonoid… god… leagend? Yes.  
Dragonoidgodleagend writes: __Can you continue please?_

 **Like I said, I do this on my free time, but I've been focusing more on my stories lately. Thanks anyways.** **With that said. Thank you for reading so far and I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe in the next chapter I can give a preview of Hex Squad.**

 **Thank you for reading.** **Luphine out.**


End file.
